Mission d'infiltration
by Crazy White Rabbit
Summary: Luca, fracciòn de Nnoitra, est envoyée en mission au Sereitei par Aizen. Sauf qu'il y a quelques petits détails que le maître de Las Noches n'avait pas prévu... (Puisque je hais les Mary Sue, Luca ne tombera amoureuse d'aucun perso de Bleach, et aucun perso de Bleach ne tombera amoureux d'elle. D'AILLEURS VA Y AVOIR DU YAOI POUR CEUX QUE ÇA INTÉRESSE XD)
1. Prologue

Cul-cou ! Si jamais vous avez cliqué histoire de lire, je tiens à re-préciser que NON, Luca bien que ce soit mon self-insert, ne terminera en couple avec aucun des persos de Bleach. Je hais trop les Mary Sue et j'aime trop le yaoi pour ça ;)

Pour les couples yaoi à venir, y aura sans doute du Toshirô x Gin et du Ichi x Shinji, mais faut que j'arrive à les placer. Oh, et du fond Yumi x Ikkaku, bien évidemment !

Bref, à part ça, Luca est ma propriété exclusive, le reste des persos appartenant à TITE KUBO.

* * *

**Prologue**

« Nnoitra-sama !

-Nnoitra-sama ! »

A l'appel, l'intéressé se retourna. Et il soupira en voyant ses deux fracciòns arriver en courant, chacun essayant de supplanter l'autre pour annoncer ce qu'ils avaient à annoncer. Les deux Arrancars s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement et au même niveau, se courbant devant lui, et Tesla se prit un coup sur la tête pendant que l'autre se relevait.

« Aizen-sama veut vous voir ! »

La fracciòn se fit expulser par le blond qui continua.

« C'est une affaire urgente !

-P'tain il fait chier là, j'm'apprêtais à aller buter des Hollows ! »

Tesla se prit un coup de pied dans la tête qui l'éjecta contre le mur opposé.

« Il s'agit d'une mission d'infiltration et Aizen-sama veut en discuter.

-Moi? M'infiltrer? Il pense à quoi?

-En fait, il veut... ARRG. »

Le blond reprit sa place.

« Il veut envoyer l'un de vos deux fracciòn pour cette mission, Nnoitra-sama ! (il se courba) J'espère que vous me choisirez !

-Non, moi, Nnoitra-sama !

-Tesla, Luca, VOUS GUEULES.

-Hai Nnoitra-sama !, répondirent-ils en coeur. »

Le quinta espada se mit en marche au travers des longs couloirs blancs, suivit de ses deux fracciòns silencieux. Ils se donnaient des coups de coudes et des oeillades assassines mais ça, Nnoitra en avait l'habitude et s'en contrecarrait. Pourquoi Aizen voudrait-il envoyer l'un de ses deux fracciòn en pâture pour infiltrer le Sereitei? C'était la mort assurée ! Et pourquoi les siens d'abord? Szayel en avait bien assez ! Et Hallibel et Grimmjow aussi ! Et pourquoi pas la mocheté servant Barragan, Charlotte Cuulhorne? Bon débarras ! Merde, Luca et Tesla lui étaient bien utiles ! La première parce qu'elle faisait aussi le larbin pour Szayel et le second pour ses coups de bite. Enfin pas que ça, mais fallait avouer que Tesla était le jouet parfait.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la salle du trône, il trouva Gin à l'entrée, qui ordonna aux deux fracciòn de rester dehors. Nnoitra fit donc face à Aizen seul, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait peur. Il posa sa longue main sur sa hanche, saluant sommairement son roi qui lui offrit un sourire chalereux. Jiruga avait en horreur cette expression qui le rendait plus effrayant que s'il avait sourit à la manière de Grimmjow.

« Nnoitra-kun. Tes fracciòns t'ont-ils parlé de ce que j'avais en tête?

-Envoyer un des deux en pâté pour Hollow au Sereitei? Sauf votre respect, Aizen-sama, c'est un non définitif.

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce qu'ils sont loyaux, m'obéissent au doigt et à l'oeil et me sont très utiles !

-L'utilité de Tesla se résume-t-elle à écarter les jambes pour toi? »

Nnoitra serra les dents. Bordel, qui l'avait mit au courant?

« Y a de ça ouais. Mais c'est aussi un bon combattant.

-De toute façon, Nnoitra-kun, ma demande est indiscutable. La mission consistera à faire passer l'un de tes deux fracciòn pour un déserteur de Las Noches. Le but est de trouver un certain Shinigami au Gotei 13 et de l'éliminer.

-Quel Shinigami?

-Il se trouve que je ne connais pas son nom, mais il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle fasse partie de la neuvième division. »

_En gros, c'est je « je te lâche dans la fosse aux lions et démerde-toi pour trouver l'herbivore »..._, pensa amèrement Nnoitra.

« Alors? Lequel de tes fracciòns te semble le plus apte à remplir cette mission?

-Aucun des deux ! »

Le sourire d'Aizen souleva un haut-le-coeur à Nnoitra. C'était ce genre de sourire qui semble gentil mais qui cache plus de menaces de mort qu'une guillotine encore rouge du sang de sa dernière tête tranchée.

« Ta dévotion à tes fracciòn est louable, mais garde à l'esprit que si tu ne choisis pas toi-même, j'enverrais Luca. »

Le noiraud serra les poings. Merde, Luca était plutôt mauvaise en combat mais lui était carrément utile avec ses poisons ! Ayant un certain esprit de scientifique dingue à l'instar de Szayel, elle avait pu se frayer un petit chemin dans son laboratoire où elle préparait toutes sortes de mixtures qui tuaient plus ou moins vite et plus ou moins douloureusement. Elle en gardait toujours tout un panel sur elle dont elle enduisait son zanpautô pour les combats. Et Nnoitra avait toujours droit à la majeure partie de ses dangereux poisons ! Alors bordel pourquoi la choisir?

Ah, oui, parce qu'elle était sans doute plus apte à jouer les infiltrés que Tesla. Mais merde ! Nnoitra ne souhaitait en envoyer aucun des deux !

« Décide-toi vite, Nnoitra.

-... De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix.

-Parfait ! Vas donc l'appeler, pour que je lui explique les détails.

-Tch. »

Nnoitra se retourna durement, son talon raclant contre le sol, et alla chercher sa fracciòn d'un pas vif. Il trouva les deux, impatients, et dans leurs yeux se voyaient l'envie d'être choisi. Merde mais ils n'avaient pas conscience qu'ils allaient être tués ou quoi?! Bande d'abrutis ! Le brun mit un temps avant d'ouvrir la bouche ; il devait encore se résigner à perdre l'un de ses subordonnés, et l'idée était franchement chiante.

« Luca, viens.

-Mais, Nnoitra-sama..., geignit Tesla.

-La ferme. Les demandes d'Aizen-sama sont indiscutables. »

Le blond voulait répondre, mais le regard de Nnoitra l'en dissuada. Luca sautillait presque d'avoir été choisie pour accomplir une telle mission, ce qui énerva plus encore le quinta. Comment Aizen pouvait-il à ce point leur faire miroiter de belles missions alors qu'il ne les envoyait qu'à la mort? Il n'avait pas conscience que perdre un fracciòn pouvait s'avérer fatal, quelques fois? Nnoitra était peut-être violent et autrement plus cruel, mais il n'en était pas moins pourvu d'intelligence et lorsqu'il avait la tête froide, faisait un bon stratège. L'utilité des fracciòns résidait surtout dans le fait qu'on pouvait les envoyer se battre contre des Shinigamis pour éviter d'avoir à le faire soi-même. C'est l'avantage d'en avoir plusieurs, comme Barragan ou Szayel, bien que ceux du bubble-gum ne soient que des laborantins. Mais certains espada, comme lui, Hallibel, Grimmjow ou Stark avaient bien compris qu'en plus d'être des pions, les fracciòns pouvaient aussi être des alliés utiles. On ne s'en débarrassait pas à vau-le-vent !

« Nnoitra-sama, vous n'avez pas l'air bien, fit remarquer Luca.

-Ta gueule et avance. »

L'Arrancar obéit sagement et s'inclina devant Aizen. Nnoitra, resté en retrait et rejoint par Gin, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et serra les dents. Quelle idée de merde avait traversé le grand manitou pour donner des ordres aussi _cons_?

« Luca, je suis heureux de voir que cette mission t'enchante.

-C'est un honneur d'avoir été choisie, Aizen-sama. Que dois-je faire?

-Ta mission est importante : tu dois infiltrer le Sereitei et trouver une certaine Shinigami pour l'assassiner. Elle fait partie de la neuvième division, mais Kaname ne connaît pas son nom.

-Bien. Pourquoi dois-je la tuer, si je puis me permettre?

-Il se trouve qu'elle est la gardienne millénaire d'un certain zanpautô très puissant, à l'instar du Capitaine Hitsugaya qui est le gardien de Hyôrinmaru. Mais nous nous chargerons de lui plus tard, il est bien trop puissant.

-Oui, je comprends.

-Parfait, tu es vraiment l'Arrancar de la situation. »

Les muscles de Nnoitra se tendirent. Tous les mots d'Aizen étaient des serpents qui venaient s'enrouler autour de _sa_ fracciòn pour l'envoyer se faire bouffer. Merde, ça aurait pas pu tomber sur l'une des trois pimbêches d'Hallibel, plutôt?!

« Bien évidemment tu devras nous faire quelques rapports, très espacés et non-réguliers. Contacte-nous le moins possible.

-Oui.

-Tu auras à ta disposition un appareil de Szayel. Je te laisse libre choix pour trouver la Shinigami et l'approcher. Si tu réussis ta mission, tu pourras gagner une grande puissance.

-C'est beaucoup trop d'honneur.

-Nous verrons cela. Maintenant, parlons de la première partie de l'infiltration. Des Shinigamis se trouvent actuellement au Hueco Mundo. Tu les rejoindras et les amadoueras. Blessée, bien entendu.

-Cela va de soi...

-Et privée de tout ton arsenal de poisons, bien sûr.

-Mais, Aizen-sama...

-Tu dois te faire passer pour une rebelle. Il serait étrange que tu aies pu avoir l'accès au laboratoire de Szayel Aporro, n'est-ce pas?

-... Oui.

-Bien, je vois que tu es intelligente. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, et Aizen riva son regard chocolat sur Nnoitra qui se raidit tout de go.

« Nnoitra-kun, si tu veux bien.

-Vous me demander de blesser ma propre fracciòn?, demanda-t-il au bord de la crise de rage.

-Je croyais pourtant que cela ne te dérangeais pas de te débarasser des faibles. »

Le brun ne répondit rien. Être faible signifiait ne servir à rien ; et Luca ne servait à rien en combat rapproché. Mais pour jouer dans le vicieux et les coups bas, elle était très utile ! Alors que Tesla était un attaquant de front, ce qui permettait à ses deux fracciòn, bien qu'ils se détestaient, d'être particulièrement utiles et forts en combat. C'est en jurant tout son soûl intérieurement qu'il dégaina Santa Theresa et ordonna à Luca de se lever et de lui faire face. Il pointa le bout de sa lame vers elle, mais trembla légèrement quand Aizen lui ordonna de fendiller son masque. L'hésitation était à peine visible dans les prunelles de l'Arrancar qui attendait sagement les coups de son maître.

Puis il s'éxécuta. Hors de la pièce, Tesla entendit les cris de douleur de l'autre fracciòn de Nnoitra-sama et ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Finalement, ne valait-il pas mieux de ne pas avoir été choisi? Pourquoi criait-elle? Que subissait-elle? Le blond était heureux de ne pas avoir à subir ce sort-là, quel qu'il soit. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Nnoitra, l'air enragé, quelques éclaboussures rouges couvrant son corps et son uniforme d'Espada. Il portait sur son épaule une Luca au masque brisé, à moitié évanouie et couverte de sang. Le blond déglutit.

« J'vais foutre Luca dans le désert. Tesla, attends-moi dans ma putain de chambre. »

Le fracciòn déglutit de nouveau. Il pressentait avec véracité que Nnoitra ferait passer toute sa colère dans son corps, quand il rentrerait.

~•~

Un escadron de la sixième division, mené par Renji, arpentait le désert du Hueco Mundo. Ils pourchassaient en réalité plusieurs Menos Grande qui avaient attaqué une ville du monde réel, emportant avec eux plusieurs âmes encore vivantes. Seul problème : ils semblaient avoir complètement disparus dans la nuit opaque et fausse de ce désert infini. Certes ils avaient rencontré des Hollow par-ci par-là, mais aucune trace de Menos, voire même d'Arrancar ou d'Espada.

Renji pensait vraiment à arrêter les recherches quand l'un de ses hommes reprit sa position de combat. Le rouge regarda dans sa direction, puis dans celle qu'il pointait de son zanpautô : il y avait une forme qui avançait vers eux. En plissant ses paupières, Abarai discerna une forme vaguement humaine et chancelante, et il s'approcha, Zabimaru prêt à pourfendre. A sa surprise, il s'agissait d'une Arrancar à moitié morte : l'un de ses bras était tordu dans un angle assez effrayant, son ventre saignait abondemment à l'instar de sa jambe droite, et le masque ressemblant à des mandibules reposant sur son cou était brisé : l'une desdites mandibules était brisée. Ses yeux étaient recouvertes d'un voile laiteux laissant deviner l'inconscience proche, et elle tomba à genoux. Renji ordonna à ses hommes de ne pas bouger et s'approcha : même le zanpakutô de l'Arrancar semblait avoir souffert de l'attaque.

« Comment t'appelles-tu?

-L... Luca.

-Es-tu une Arrancar?

-Ou-oui.

-Au service d'Aizen?

-Non... »

Elle toussa du sang.

« Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie... »

Puis elle s'évanouit.

~•~

Renji était resté au chevet de l'Arrancar ramenée au Sereitei pendant une journée. Il avait pensé essuyer un savon monstre de la part de Byauya, mais il n'en avait rien été : le noble avait simplement hoché la tête, et le rouge soupçonnait que c'était parce qu'il savait qu'Ichigo avait déjà rencontré une Hollow de leur côté. Nell, ou quelque chose comme ça. Le Capitaine Unohana avait accepté de la soigner, au moins pour la faire parler s'il s'agissait là d'une intruse. Yamamoto souhaitait pour sa part entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire avant d'ordonner l'exécution.

La dénommée Luca s'était assez vite réveillée. Elle se plaignit d'abord d'un mal au bras avant de tenter de se relever, ce qui entraîna une douleur à son ventre. C'est en jurant qu'elle se ralongea de nouveau, détaillant la pièce du regard avant de se concentrer sur Renji.

« T'es qui toi?

-Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de respect, j't'ai sauvé j'te signale !

-Ah... Merci.

-Alors? Tu t'es fait attaquer par une meute de Hollow enragés?

-J'ai l'air de pas savoir me défendre? Nan, j'ai été découpée par un Espada. Jiruga Nnoitra, le quinta, si tu veux tout savoir.

-Pourquoi? »

L'Arrancar ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de sourire, mais son sourire était doux, calme, reposé, presque heureux, et elle finit par soupirer d'aise.

« Merde, je suis libre ! _Libre_ !

-Libre de quoi?

-Des ordres de l'autre enfoiré d'Aizen, pardi ! Enfin !

-Donc tu n'es vraiment pas de son côté?

-Tu veux rire? Il m'a servi tout un baratin atroce avant d'ordonner à Nnoitra-sama de m'attaquer. Il disait que j'étais intelligente, forte, toutes les conneries qui vont avec.

-Tu étais la fracciòn de Jiruga, donc?

-Ouaip.

-Pourquoi Aizen lui a ordonné de t'attaquer?

-Pour faire genre j'suis une déserteuse – il existe ce mot mec? – de Las Noches. … Hé, t'emballes pas ! Je suis censée jouer les infiltrés à son compte mais en fait j'suis bien contente qu'il ne sache pas que je voulais _vraiment_ me barrer.

-Tu veux dire que... Qu'Aizen voulait te faire passer pour une traîtresse, alors que tu en es vraiment une?

-Ouaip. C'pas parce que j'suis une Arrancar que je suis forcément d'accord avec les idées de ce mégalomane. »

Renji hocha la tête.

« Et pourquoi devais-tu t'infiltrer au Sereitei?

-L'autre con m'a pas dit grand-chose, excepté que je devais tuer une certaine Shinigami dans la neuvième divison. J'ai ni son nom, ni sa description physique, rien, juste qu'elle serait la gardienne d'un zanpautô super puissant, un peu comme le Capitaine Hitsugaya.

-Je vois...

-Au fait, tu t'appelles comment?

-Abarai Renji.

-Enchantée. Tu pourrais me rendre un service?

-Comme si j'en avais déjà pas assez fait pour toi ! »

Elle l'ignora superbement.

« En fait, j'ai peur que le fait que je sois réellement un traître ne s'ébruite. Alors ce serait cool si seulement les cap' de vos divisions étaient au courant, tu vois? J'ai pas forcément envie de me retrouver avec Aizen-teme en épée de damoclès au-dessus de la caboche.

-Ouais, je comprends c'que tu veux dire. Mais va falloir que tu prouves que tu mens pas.

-Mec, je t'ai donné le but de mon infiltration, alors même si je t'avais menti en disant que « je suis vraiment une traîtresse sans qu'Aizen ne le sache », tu crois quand même pas que j'aurais dit un truc aussi gros pour sauver ma peau?

-Ça pourrait faire partie de ton plan pour te faire passer pour une gentille. »

Luca cligna des yeux, l'air sidérée.

« P'tain j'y avais même pas pensé ! T'es plus intelligent que ce que je croyais. Bah, de toute façon, je ferais ce que vous voulez pour vous convaincre que je suis de votre côté ; excepté me faire tuer cela dit.

-On va essayer d'y remédier. J'vais chercher Unohana-taichô pour voir comment ton corps se porte.

-J'devrais me rétablir vite, Nnoitra-sama n'a touché aucun point vital.

-Il aurait dû, pour te faire passer pour un vrai déserteur.

-Vu la tronche qu'il tirait, je pense qu'il était d'accord avec Aizen-teme. Il a pas l'air comme ça mais en fait avec Tesla on compte pour lui.

-Sérieux?

-Ouiiiii, sérieux. Bon, bouge, j'ai mal au bide. »

Renji sortit de la pièce en soupirant longuement, laissant Luca seule avec l'idée que oui, elle était enfin libre du Hueco Mundo et du joug tyrannique de l'autre enfoiré mégalomane au palais blanc.

* * *

Viiiiii je suis désolée c'est cooouuuurt Q.Q Mais bon... Vos avis? C'est nul? Passable? J'ai le droit de continuer? Ou je dois m'enterrer en position foetale dans la cuvette des toilettes?


	2. Chapitre 1

Voili voilou, le premier chapitre qui est arrivé assez vite en fait '-' Il s'y passe pas grand-chose de vraiment intéressant, j'vais me contenter de mettre en place certains éléments pour le futur, ensuite on verra...

Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que j'écris cette fic à l'aveuglette, je l'ai commencée sur un coup de tête et je ne sais pas trop où elle me mènera '-'

Pour le disclaimer, c'est le même topo qu'au prologue.

Bonne lecture (Zororonoa-kun, je m'attelle à la recherche de l'image dont on a parlé ;) )

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre I **

Le Sereitei ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce à quoi Luca avait pensé. En fait, elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cet endroit, elle savait juste que c'était bourré de Shinigamis et que ça pouvait constituer une porte de sortie à l'enfer que représentait le Las Noches dirigé par Aizen. Certes elle avait en horreur le mégalomane traître, mais elle restait toujours d'une loyauté fidèle à Nnoitra, qu'elle admirait profondément. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle s'était sentie valorisée, lorsqu'elle avait remarqué que son maître rechignait à la blesser ! Son corps s'était empli de joie alors même qu'elle hurlait de douleur. C'était vraiment bizarre. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait simplement déliré, c'était aussi plausible, mais... Elle ne savait pas trop. Et de toute façon, Luca avait autre chose à faire que de penser à son maître : le Capitaine Unohana venait de vérifier son état. Son bras ayant été remit en place pendant son inconscience, l'Arrancar n'avait à se soucier que de la blessure de son ventre.

Mais n'est pas araignée qui veut, et un bon coup de sa soie Hollowesque eut vite fait de faire coller les trous ouverts dans son corps. Elle devait maintenant affronter les Capitaines et leur dirigeant, Yamamoto. A quoi ressemblait-il? Comment était-il? L'Arrancar n'était pas sans savoir qu'il lui faudrait de la patience et être vraiment convaincante pour prouver que _non_, elle n'était définitivement pas du côté d'Aizen. Dans ce cas-là, demander de l'aide aux Shinigamis pour tirer Nnoitra-sama des griffes de cet abruti mégalo devrait attendre un peu ; pas trop longtemps elle l'espérait, savoir son maître seul l'inquiétait. Bon, il y avait bien Tesla, mais que pourrait-il faire contre les autres Espadas? Même si elle avait été là pour défendre le noiraud, ils n'auraient pas servit à grand-chose...

Luca se tapa sur les joues, tentant de se remettre les idées en place. Bon. Nnoitra comme Aizen, et comme absolument tous les habitants de Las Noches pensaient qu'elle effectuait tranquillement sa mission. L'émetteur qu'Aizen lui avait fait porter lui avait été retiré par Unohana et Luca ne le reprendrait qu'une fois les négociations terminées : au cas où Szayel l'espionnerait par ce biais, ce qui était obligatoirement le cas, mieux valait qu'elle joue la comédie en permanence... Mais bien sûr, après qu'elle ai discuté des termes de sa liberté et à fortiori de sa vie.

La salle de réunion des Capitaines n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la salle de Las Noches : ici les gens restaient debout, formant un couloir de leurs corps alignés, le tout menant au Capitaine de la première Division, à savoir Genryusai Yamamoto, un vieillard à la longue barbe appuyé sur un grand bâton. Luca détailla les Capitaines présents, sachant qu'il en manquait trois : il y avait ici un grand gars aussi musclé que cet idiot de Yammy, avec le même air de crétin qui ne pense qu'avec les poings, couvert de cicatrices, borgne, les cheveux en pics et sertis de petites clochettes ; en face de lui un truc moche à peine humanoïde, tenant plus de l'Aaroniero que du Capitaine, il avait une face monochromatique absolument hideuse et souriait de façon plutôt effrayante ; ensuite un renard immense, bipède, plus grand encore que la montagne aux clochettes ; en face de lui un petit mec absolument trognon, mais avec l'air très fermé, une peau hâlée surmontée d'une tignasse blanche qui semblait n'avoir jamais rencontré un peigne de sa vie, il était pourvu d'yeux turquoises absolument magnifiques ; un homme aux très longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux noirs, le teint livide, il donnait l'impression d'être au bord de l'inconscience, ce qui était plutôt effrayant à voir ; celui d'en face semblait ennuyé d'absolument tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, il avait des kenseikan dans ses cheveux noirs et une écharpe par-dessus son haori ; puis deux femmes, l'une d'elle étant le Capitaine Unohana, et l'autre étant petite, sans poitrine, aux deux longues tresses noires et à l'air aussi fermé que le Capitaine aux kenseikan ; et enfin, un type au chapeau de paille couvrant de longs cheveux ondulés, et dont le haori était caché par un kimono rose à fleurs du plus mauvais goût et qui le faisait passer pour un pervers pédophile.

Un joli petit tableau qui lui rappelait beaucoup le peu de réunions d'Espada qu'elle avait pu voir, où ils étaient tous assis avec Aizen en bout de table comme le chef pour lequel il se prenait et qui faisait enfler son crâne de mégalomane. Luca déglutit, est-ce que sa vie reposait vraiment sur la décision d'un vieillard à l'air sénile? Bon, au moins aurait-elle peut-être le droit à un procès, ce qui ne serait sûrement pas le cas si Aizen venait à apprendre qu'elle avait réellement déserté. Kuchiki plaiderait-il en sa faveur? Et le Capitaine Unohana? Merde, c'était indigne d'une fracciòn de Nnoitra-sama d'avoir peur de mourir ainsi ! Quoiqu'elle avait de bonnes raisons, non? Vouloir sortir son maître de Las Noches, par exemple.

« Quel est votre nom, Arrancar? »

Pas de salutations, pas de dentelle : Yamamoto était bien plus direct et carrément pas enjôleur, tout le contraire de l'autre débile. Luca réprima tranquillement le tremblement de sa main.

« Luca Rastro.

-Pourquoi vous êtes-vous échappée de Las Noches? Nous infiltrer, sans doute?

-Aizen pense que je suis là pour ça, en effet... »

Luca entreprit alors de relater tout ce par quoi elle était passée pour en arriver là : la mission d'Aizen, les clauses, Nnoitra qui rechignait à la blesser, et puis son avancée dans le désert. Elle entra dans tous les détails qu'elle connaissait, qui elle était censée tuer, l'émetteur, le fait qu'elle devrait le garder pour faire croire à Aizen qu'elle était toujours de leur côté, et tout le reste. A la fin de son discours, Yamamoto hocha gravement sa tête chauve et ridée, semblant en pleine réflexion.

« Quelle est votre resurecciòn?

-Araña del plàtano, je peux produire un poison qui fait perdre le contrôle des muscles... »

Elle ricana.

« Et qui provoque de douloureuses érections qui durent plusieurs heures. »

Ce fut au tour de celui avec un kimono fleuri de sourire, ce qui lui attira un regard consterné du capitaine aux longs cheveux blancs et à l'air maladif. Le brun se reprit bien vite, cachant son rictus derrière son chapeau de paille, ce qui fit sourire Luca à son tour.

« Ce sont les propriétés des _phoneutria nigriventer_, ou araignées-bananes.

-Votre masque est donc une paire de mandibules? »

Luca porta une main à la pédipalpe brisée.

« Oui. »

Le vieillard hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Vous serez donc mise à l'essai. L'émetteur vous sera rendu, en échange de votre zanpakutô, et vous direz à Aizen exactement ce que nous vous dirons de lui dire.

-Bien entendu.

-Et vous serez logée dans les quartier de la onzième Division. »

Le grand aux clochettes tira une tronche de dix mètres de long.

« Hein? Pourquoi je devrais me taper la femmelette squelettique? »

_C'était un jeu de mots ou bien?_, pensa Luca en grimaçant de moitié.

« Je l'ai décidé, il n'y a pas d'objections à avoir. Zaraki-taichô, guidez donc cette Arrancar dans votre division ; ou plutôt demandez à votre Lieutnant de le faire...

-Ouais ouais OK j'ai compris, allez aboule microbe. »

L'Arrancar se mordit la langue pour éviter de répondre. Ce mec avait beau faire la taille de Nnoitra-sama, il n'était absolument pas apte à lui donner des ordres ! Sa loyauté était et sera toujours pour le quinta espada ! Mais bon, mieux valait ne pas ramener sa fraise pour le moment. Luca regarda d'un oeil presque triste son zanpakutô passer des mains d'Unohana à celles du Lieutnant de Yamamoto, puis suivit Zaraki dehors alors que les Capitaines se divisaient. Le trajet se fit silencieusement, enfin les cinquante premiers mètres, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite gamine aux cheveux roses ne saute sur Zaraki en riant de joie. L'Arrancar fit ainsi la rencontre de Yachiru Kusajishi, Lieutnant de la onzième Division, et présidente de l'Association des Femmes Shinigamis. C'était quoi c'te merde? Les Shinigamis avaient donc assez de temps à perdre pour créer ce genre de club débiles? Si Nnoitra-sama et sa misogynie voyaient ça ! … Quoique, Nnoitra n'était pas si misogyne que ça : il en avait absolument rien à foutre d'Hallibel et se contentait de détester Nelliel Tu Oderschvank.

Il se trouvait que Zaraki Kenpachi avait assez de sens de l'orientation pour se perdre sur le chemin de sa propre division ; heureusement donc que sa Lieutnant était sur son épaule, ou Luca était sûre qu'elle serait morte de faim avant même d'avoir pu voir le pallier des quartiers de la onzième ! Yachiru s'amusa d'ailleurs à tripoter ses cheveux, châtains et très frisés, et à passer sa main sur son masque de Hollow, et Luca se laissa faire. Ce p'tit machin aux cheveux roses était plutôt chou quand on y pensait. Pendant qu'elle marchait, l'Arrancar étudiait les lieux : le ciel semblait dégagé avec quelques nuages, ce qui changeait du Hueco Mundo, et le Sereitei en lui-même semblait être un endroit atrocement labyrinthique. Elle comprenait au moins comment et pourquoi Zaraki avait perdu son sens de l'orientation ! Il s'agissait de longs couloirs blancs identiques, emplis de Shinigamis en kimonos noirs, avec des maisons par-ci par-là, une immense falaise rocheuse surplombée d'une tour blanche tout aussi immense toujours visible, quel que soit l'endroit dans lequel on se trouvait, et de grandes murailles entourant le tout.

Luca commençait vraiment à détester le blanc.

Vus de l'extérieur, les quartiers de la onzième ressemblaient à tous les autres, si ce n'est qu'on entendait les clameurs d'un combat et les cris d'encouragements. Parmi tout ce raffut, Luca ne distingua aucune voix féminine, et déglutit. Merde, elle allait vraiment être la seule figure féminine parmi un amas de brutes épaisses? Super, manquait plus que ça ! Et sans Araña del plàtano, en plus? Elle allait faire quoi pour se défendre, balancer de la toile gluante à tout-va? Super le plan, vraiment, merci Aizen et merci Yamamoto ! En plus, quand on voit l'entrée du Capitaine...

En effet, celui-ci défonça littéralement la porte de sa propre division avec son pied, ce qui fit tout de suite cesser les clameurs. Les Shinigamis se rassemblèrent autour d'eux, mais l'un d'eux se détacha de la masse pour s'approcher, suivit d'un autre. Le premier était chauve comme une pierre, ses yeux aux iris rétrécis étaient entourés de rouge et il souriait assez bizarrement, tandis que l'autre était... Beau. Vraiment beau. Des yeux lilas, des cheveux noirs coupés au carré et des espèces de plumes, deux à l'oeil droit et deux autres au sourcil du même côté. Il était beau mais faisait carrément gay celui-là, ce qui fit sourire Luca. Ah, des gays, elle en côtoyait tous les jours entre Nnoitra, Tesla et Gin !

« Bon alors bande de faiblards, ça c'est Luca, c't'une Arrancar et elle va squatter ici pendant j'sais pas combien de temps ! Elle a pas d'zanpakutô alors vous la laissez tranquille ! Et Madarame et Ayasegawa, puisque vous êtes là, j'vous la confie. Bon qui veut s'battre contre moi? »

Seul le silence lui répondit, que la petite aux cheveux roses brisa en déclarant solennellement qu'elle voulait une glace. Zaraki soupira et sorti sans demander son reste, laissant Luca seule avec tous ces mecs effrayants. Le chauve s'approcha d'elle sans se départir de son sourire et posa une main sur son épaule. Ils faisaient à peu près la même taille, Luca devant être plus petite de deux ou trois centimètres malgré le fait qu'elle ne portait pas de talons. Son acolyte ressemblant à un gay était bien plus petit qu'eux, d'une dizaine de centimètres, mais ne semblait pas vraiment s'en soucier.

« Salut l'Arrancar ! Pourquoi t'es là, t'as déserté?

-Quelque chose comme ça oui. »

Luca se gratta l'oreille, en profitant pour vérifier que l'émetteur de Szayel était toujours en place et caché. Elle l'avait remit pendant le trajet.

« J'croyais que tous les Arrancars étaient à la botte d'Aizen !, fit remarquer un Shinigami lambda.

-Faut croire que non. »

Aizen lui avait donné carte blanche pour ce qu'elle devait dire quant à sa désertion, alors autant ne pas partir dans des mensonges trop alambiqués pour le moment et dire la semi-vérité en leur faisant passer ça pour un mensonge qu'eux considéreraient comme la vérité. Ce genre de jeux compliqués l'amusaient. En tentant de dissimuler son malaise grandissant, Luca posa une main sur sa hanche à la manière de Nnoitra, ce qui n'était qu'un réflexe, et leur lança un regard qu'elle espérait froid.

« Bon, j'vais pioncer où?

-J'vais pas laisser une Arrancar dormir avec moi ! »

La clameur s'éleva à la suite de celui qui avait parlé, et quelque part cela rassura la traîtresse de Las Noches : au moins n'essaieraient-ils pas de l'approcher, car c'était ce qu'elle craignait le plus. Merde, elle réservait sa première fois, si première fois il devait y avoir, à celle qu'elle voudrait ! Parce que bon, c'est bien gentil les mecs, mais les filles à forte poitrine sont quand même largement plus intéressantes. Madarame fit vite taire les autres Shinigamis, arguant que si elle était là c'était que Yamamoto l'avait décidé et que donc ils avaient qu'à fermer leurs gueules, et elle fut conduite à l'endroit où elle devrait dormir.

« … Est-ce que vous vous foutez de ma gueule?, cracha-t-elle presque.

-Zaraki-taichô nous a rien précisé et de toute façon y a pas d'autre endroit !, rétorqua le troisième siège.

-Mais j'vais pas pioncer entourée de mecs moi, c'est mort !

-J'pense pas que t'aie ton mot à dire, de toute façon. T'as qu'à dormir près de Yumichika ou de moi !

-Je préfère Ayasegawa-san, merci.

-Merci, sympa !

-Laisse tomber, Ikkaku. »

Le chauve lança un regard à son ami puis lâcha un long soupir. Yumichia lui montra donc le fûton qu'elle occuperait. Les chambres de la onzième étaient prévues pour accueillir cinq Shinigamis à la fois : celle-ci logerait donc six personnes, mais tant pis. Un fûton fut installé près du lit du brun, et ont fit faire à l'Arrancar le tour du propriétaire. Elle se rendit vite compte, et sans les explications d'Ikkaku et Yumichika, que la onzième division était à l'image de son Capitaine : un bon gros ramassis de brutes épaisses qui ne pensaient qu'à se battre. Les deux accompagnateurs de Luca n'échappaient pas à la règle, bien qu'Ayasegawa paraissait quand même plus raffiné que tous les autres. Il était comme une fleur solitaire poussant sur une surface couverte de caillasses dures, ce qui était plutôt troublant pour l'Arrancar. En plus, il ne jurait que par la beauté et lui avait craché à la figure que l'épais tracé violet qui courait à l'horizontale sur sa joue gauche jusqu'à l'arrête de son nez était disgracieuse.

« Tu peux parler, avec tes plumes à deux balles !, rétorqua-t-elle, vexée.

-Mes plumes sont très belles !

-A peu près autant que la trace sur mon visage ! »

Yumichika ne répondit rien. Continuer à dire que ses plumes étaient superbes revenait maintenant à avouer que cette trace violette l'était aussi, mais infirmer était comme dire que ses plumes étaient moches. Putain, la colocation commençait bien ! Une fois la visite terminée, Luca se rendit compte qu'on lui avait apporté un kimono de Shinigami. Nan, carrément? Beuarf, ça lui changerait de ces foutus uniformes blancs qu'Aizen les obligeait à porter. Elle l'enfila rapidement et dans un coin tranquille dont elle vérifia la fiabilité, puis sortit. Ikkaku la suivit dehors en affirmant qu'une Arrancar à l'essai ne devait pas se balader seule dans le Sereitei, ce qui au final était plutôt vrai, et la brune leva ses yeux noisettes au ciel avant de lui demander de lui montrer le chemin vers la neuvième.

« Pourquoi la neuvième?

-Parce que j'ai passé je sais pas combien de temps avec Kaname Tôsen, Gin Ichimaru et Sosuke Aizen, alors je voudrais voir à quoi ressemblent leurs divisions. La curiosité, tu connais?

-Mouais mouais. »

Le chemin se fit dans un silence plutôt relatif, Luca tentant de mémoriser les passages qu'ils empruntaient : c'était peine perdue, le tout était beaucoup trop compliqué, et elle abandonna rapidement. Son cerveau avait déjà eu une peine immense à se souvenir des couloirs qu'il fallait emprunter pour arriver sain et sauf au laboratoire de Szayel, il ne pouvait pas non plus enregistrer les raccourcis du Sereitei ! Elle devait donc se résoudre à être dépendante d'un Shinigami pour se déplacer sans risquer de se perdre. Au pire, elle pouvait toujours marcher sur le haut des murs qui formaient les rues? Ouais, elle ferait ça si jamais Ikkaku se décidait un jour à lui lâcher la grappe.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux quartiers de la neuvième, Madarame demanda à voir le Lieutnant, Hisagi Shuuhei, mais on lui répondit que le brun s'était fait la malle avec Renji pour un combat d'entraînement. Le chauve soupira d'avoir raté son pote mais invita quand même Luca à entrer.

Bon. Maintenant, fallait qu'elle trouve la fameuse Shinigami que l'autre bouffon tenait tant à voir morte. Ça allait être marrant tout ça, dites-moi.

* * *

Et hop, premier chapitre bouclé... Et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, il se passe rien dedans Q.Q Z'avez le droit de me balancer des tomates !


	3. Chapitre 2

Yolo ! En route pour le chapitre deux où Luca nous fait une chtite inspection des lieux. Il se passe un truc important à la fin ;)

Disclaimer : A partir de maintenant y aura trois OCs. Retenez que la plus petite ne m'appartient pas mais est à ma meilleure amie, et que j'ai le droit de l'utiliser ;) Sinon, les deux autres sont à moi, et le reste est à TITE KUBO

Enjoy !~

* * *

**Chapitre II**

« Y a du monde ici.

-C'est si vide que ça Las Noches?

-Bah ça dépend dans quel coin tu te trouves... »

Luca observait d'un oeil presque émerveillé les différents Shinigamis qui passaient devant ses yeux marrons, certains la regardaient d'un oeil étrange, les autres les ignoraient tout simplement. Ikkaku suivit l'Arrancar au travers des combattants de la neuvième, tandis que la brune jetait des regards de tous côtés, cherchant un je-ne-sais trop quoi qui pourrait peut-être différencier la Shinigami qu'elle cherchait. Mais comment la retrouver à simple vue? Elle n'avait pas ce don que possèdent les Quincy et qui leur permettent de suivre les gens à leur signature énergétique. Et bien évidemment, elle ne pouvait demander d'aide à un quelconque Capitaine de cette division, étant donné que Tôsen se dévouait corps et âme au mégalomane en puissance enterré dans son désert nocturne bourré de Hollows stupides. Cette Shinigami avait vraiment rien trouvé de mieux à faire que tomber dans une division dont le Capitaine allait déserter? Pffff.

Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici indéfiniment. Madarame n'avait pas à savoir pourquoi elle était vraiment ici, et comme elle lui avait dit qu'elle irait aussi visiter les cinquième et troisième divisions, elle ne pouvait se permettre de lambiner. Merde, comment allait-elle faire pour tenter de passer le plus de temps possible dans la neuvième sans qu'Ikkaku ne ramène la caillasse lui servant de tête? Minute, apparemment le Lieutnant de cette division était pote avec Renji, et Renji était la personne avec qui, pour l'instant, Luca s'entendait le mieux. Renji étant au courant des vraies raisons de sa présence ici, pourquoi ne pas lui demander de faire la causette avec Hisagi pour lui permettre de se taper l'incruste dans sa division? Ouais, ça pouvait être pas mal, si tant est qu'elle devait se dire que Szayel était toujours en train de la surveiller. Ça, Abarai le savait aussi, mais alors, que devrait-elle dire pour faire croire et à Hisagi, et à l'octavo Espada qu'elle _devait_ venir dans la neuvième, pour faire quelque chose en particulier... C'est à cet épineux noeud qu'elle tentait de trouver réponse alors qu'elle suivait Ikkaku la menant dans les quartiers de la cinquième, anciennement division de ce très cher Aizen Sosuke.

La Lieutnant de celui-ci semblait être quelqu'un de relativement dépressif depuis que son Capitaine s'était fait la malle. Lorsqu'Ikkaku présenta Luca à la dénommée Momo Hinamori, les yeux de cette dernière s'illuminèrent presque, mais elle tenta de le cacher.

« Donc vous... Étiez sous les ordres de... D'Aizen-taichô... »

Il n'était pas difficile pour l'Arrancar de remarquer que cette Momo tenait encore à l'autre enfoiré mégalomane, ce qui l'énerva passablement. Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer encore alors qu'il avait déserté, l'avait laissée là, et savait qu'il menait une troupe d'Espadas, d'Arrancars et de Hollows pour anéantir le Sereitei, et donc elle avec? Les gens pouvaient donc être aveugles à ce point? … Oh, mais oui, elle-même était dans le même cas lorsque la situation concernait Nnoitra-sama. Mais bon, Nnoitra-sama ne prévoyait pas d'anéantir le monde par crise d'égocentrisme ! Et d'ailleurs, elle se devait de le sortir de là. Bref. Elle s'éloignait encore du sujet. Luca tenta de se reconcentrer et posa sa main sur sa hanche dans le même geste que le quinta.

« Ouais malheureusement. »

Hinamori sembla comprendre le message sous-jacent et baissa les yeux, honteuse de son attitude. L'Arrancar, presque attendrie, tenta un sourire doux et passa sa main hâlée sur la joue de la Lieutnant.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui vous pousse à l'aimer autant mais vous devriez arrêter. Il vous a fait miroiter des choses fausses. »

_Et prends ça dans les dents en pensant que je mens, connard_, pensa-t-elle, jubilant intérieurement à l'idée que Szayel l'espionne et ne rapporte tout ceci au concerné. Momo baragouina un « oui » assez misérable, et Luca tenta d'être la plus sympathique possible lorsqu'elle lui demanda de lui faire visiter les lieux. Pendant le trajet, Ikkaku resta silencieux, et Hinamori glissa parfois des questions sur comment était la vie à Las Noches, comment était Jiruga Nnoitra, et Ichimaru, et Tôsen, et Aizen, et les autres Espadas, et les autres fracciòns. L'Arrancar s'empêcha de donner trop d'informations sur les alliés d'Aizen, se disant qu'il l'écoutait parler, et ne donna que les noms des Espadas sans leur rang, et ne fit que décrire l'attitude de Nnoitra envers ses deux fracciòns. Hinamori se révéla être quelqu'un de plutôt sympathique, en fin de compte. Enfin si on excluait le fait qu'elle était incapable d'oublier Aizen.

La visite de la troisième division se fit tout aussi vite. Kira semblait encore plus dépressif qu'Hinamori, mais genre avec des tendances suicidaires. Il avait l'air de toujours vouloir s'enfiler son zanpakutô dans le crâne, et contrairement à la Lieutnant de la cinquième, il ne posa aucune question qui concernait Gin. Luca remarqua qu'il semblait en mourir d'envie, mais qu'il se retenait. Au moins avait-il compris que montrer qu'il espérait encore qu'Ichimaru revienne risquait de le faire passer pour un possible traître? De toute façon, Luca aimait bien Ichimaru. Il était effrayant et il était impossible de deviner ce qu'il pensait, avec son grand sourire et ses paupières clauses, mais il n'était pas dépourvu du sens de l'humour, comprenait l'ironie que la fracciòn de Nnoitra s'aimait à employer, et puis lui au moins avait l'air de se soucier un minimum d'eux. D'ailleurs, le blandin au grand sourire avait déjà parlé d'Izuru Kira : apparemment il appréciait beaucoup son Lieutnant, qui d'après ses dires était quelqu'un de très fiable, bon stratège, doué en combat. Bref, Luca était sûre qu'Ichimaru avait des sentiments pour le blond, étant donné que son homosexualité n'était plus à prouver depuis qu'elle et Tesla l'avaient une fois surpris à faire des trucs pas très catholiques avec un Arrancar quasiment efféminé, nommé Ggio Vega.

Une fois retournés à la onzième, Luca et Ikkaku s'installèrent à même le sol de l'entrée, et le chauve la fixa pendant plusieurs minutes, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« A quoi ça t'avançait vraiment de faire le tour de ces trois divisions?

-Curiosité j't'ai dit. Et puis, Ichimaru avait parlé quelques fois de son Lieutnant, j'aurais bien voulu le rencontrer. Aizen-teme n'a jamais prononcé le nom d'Hinamori, en revanche. Quant à Tôsen... Je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir jamais entendu le son de sa voix.

-Juste pour ça?

-Tu pourrais au moins me dire en face que tu m'fais pas confiance, ça éviterais les faux-semblants entre nous. On va devoir passer du temps ensemble, non? D'ailleurs, où est Ayasegawa-san?

-Soit en train de s'friter avec d'autre gars, soit en train de se coiffer, j'sais pas.

-Ah bon. Il y a aussi un fracciòn efféminé à Las Noches, tu savais? »

Une veine pulsa sur le front dénudé de Madarame.

« Yumichika n'est pas efféminé ! »

Luca leva ses mains en signe de paix. Allons donc, voilà maintenant que son cerveau drogué aux visions homosexuelles de Gin baisant Ggio et Nnoitra baisant Tesla lui montait des images d'Ikkaku baisant Yumichika. Super, elle aurait de quoi faire de beaux rêves cette nuit !

« D'accord, d'accord, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te vexer.

-Mouaif. »

L'Arrancar soupira. Bordel, ses vacances aux Sereitei s'annonçaient éreintantes !

~•~

Le fait de se savoir surveillée – ou du moins se penser surveillée, mais connaissant Szayel, Luca n'en doutait pas – était vraiment quelque chose d'atroce pour le sommeil. Déjà que se retrouver entourée de mecs qui passaient leur temps à se foutre sur la gueule et qui, pour certains, pensaient avec la bite, était plutôt traumatisant, l'Arrancar déserteur devait en plus gérer le stress de l'émetteur. Voilà trois jours qu'elle était en compagnie des Shinigamis du Gotei 13, et elle n'avait fait que tourner en rond accompagnée d'Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji ou une dénommée Kuchiki Rukia. Elle n'avait pas encore pu attraper le rouge seule à seul pour lui demander de discuter avec Hisagi, ce qui la frustrait. Au moins, Luca avait pu faire plus ample connaissance avec quelques personnes haut placées, à savoir le Capitaine Komamura, et les Capitaines Ukitake et Kyoraku. D'ailleurs, le blandin était quelqu'un de gentil et de très intelligent, Luca l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle avait cependant plus de vues sur le Capitaine miniature, Hitsugaya Toshirô, et ses putains de beaux yeux turquoises. Merde, elle aurait presque pu virer à la bisexualité si le détenteur d'Hyôrinmaru n'était pas un foutu gamin aux chevilles enflées !

Pour en revenir au sujet principal, Luca était présentement occupée à ne rien foutre accrochée à un mur au soleil. Profiter de l'astre non-artificiel du Sereitei était devenu pour elle une sorte de credo et les quelques fois où elle pouvait se retrouver seule, elle balançait de la matière gluante sur un mur pour s'y accrocher la tête en bas. Apparemment les humains et les Shinigamis étaient affectés par cette pose qui leur faisait aller tout le sang dans la tête ; mais elle n'avait pas ce problème et pourrait passer sa journée à marcher sur les mains que cela n'aurait absolument aucun effet sur elle. L'Arrancar gardait les paupières clauses et les bras croisés, profitant de la chaleur, et réfléchissant à un moyen de tromper à la fois les Shinigamis du Gotei 13 et Aizen. Le seul problème étant que l'autre mégalomane était plus intelligent que son air d'idiot laissait paraître, et que le moindre faux-pas de sa part pouvait entraîner des répercutions sur Nnoitra-sama. En effet, Aizen serait mené à croire que l'Espada, qui passait ses journées flanqué de ses deux fracciòns, était au courant des envies de liberté de l'une des deux, et que donc il avait lui aussi envie de se barrer. Hors, cela mènerait au mieux à une mort rapide, au pire à une mort lente et douloureuse. Donc, c'était à éviter absolument. Donc, tout ça lui posait une sacrée colle. Donc, c'était carrément chiant.

Luca fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle senti une ombre la recouvrir, et elle ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut une paire de pieds chaussés à la manière standard des Shinigamis, de petite taille. Puis le bas d'un kimono noir, et en remontant les yeux, elle vit une brunette en modèle réduit, aux cheveux châtains foncés et raides lui arrivant aux épaules, avec de jolis yeux noirs et brillants. Celle-ci la détaillait également d'un oeil à la fois surpris, dégoûté et un tantinet fasciné.

« T'es l'Arrancar c'est ça?, demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

-On dirait ouais. T'es qui?

-Je m'appelle Ruzovy Lustol.

-Enchantée, moi c'est Luca Rastro.

-Ça t'fait pas mal de garder la tête en bas?

-Nan pas vraiment, j'suis prévue pour. Décale-toi un peu steuplaît, tu m'fais de l'ombre.

-Ça aime le soleil les araignées?

-Ça cause aux Arrancars les Shinigamis?

-Ah, pas faux. »

La dénommée Ruzovy se mit sur ses genoux pour se retrouver un peu plus au niveau de la tête de Luca, qui commençait à avoir mal aux yeux à force de les lever – ou baisser, selon le point de vue – pour regarder son interlocutrice. L'Arrancar la détailla un peu plus en détail : une peau pâle, le visage encore un peu rondouillard, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ou seize ans.

_P'tain ils recrutent carrément jeunes chez eux, entre Yachiru-san et elle_ _!_, se dit Luca avant de se rappeler l'âge de Lilinette.

« Pourquoi tu me fixes? C'est carrément gênant.

-Désolée, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire gêné. Je regardais ton masque !

-C'est juste des pédipalpes, pas de quoi s'exciter.

-Pourquoi y en a une qu'est pétée?

-On me l'a brisée quand ils se sont rendus compte que j'voulais déserter Las Noches.

-Ça fait mal?

-Assez ouais. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ça toi?

-J'sais pas, j'suis curieuse.

-Ah, bienvenue au club. »

Luca fit craquer sa nuque avant de se détacher de sa matière gluante et vaguement violacée. Elle se releva tranquillement, bien vite imitée par Ruzovy qui, elle s'en rendait tout à fait compte maintenant, était _vraiment_ un modèle réduit. Certes Luca mesurait pas moins d'un mètre quatre vingt, mais cette Shinigami lui arrivait à peine au niveau de la poitrine ! D'ailleurs, cela semblait la faire grimacer.

« P'tain t'es grande !

-Et encore, t'as pas vu Nnoitra ! Ce mec est aussi grand que le Capitaine de votre onzième Division, sauf qu'il est maigre comme une allumette.

-Ah ouais quand même.

-Et sinon, t'es aussi venue me parler par curiosité?

-Ouaip. Pourquoi, t'aimes pas ma compagnie?

-En fait ça me change de tous mes accompagnateurs habituels, je commencerais presque à me lasser. »

Ruzovy ricana.

« Je te ferais bien visiter mais... En fait je suis complètement perdue ! »

Une ange passa, suivit en file indienne par tous ses petits compères.

« T'es pas sérieuse?

-Ouais bah écoute, j'ai le sens de l'orientation d'une moule !

-Et en plus elle fait de la poésie !, rit l'Arrancar.

-Que veux-tu c'est pas donné à tout le monde. »

Les deux filles rirent de concert avant de se lorgner dans le blanc de l'oeil. Luca finit par tendre sa main.

« Pas d'hostilités?

-Pour l'instant non, répondit le modèle réduit en attrapant la main. Sinon, tu peux m'appeler Lou.

-OK, j'ferais ça ! »

Bon, si elle commençait à se faire des potes, la pilulle passerait sans doute mieux. Sauf que ces gens-là seraient les premiers à crever si Aizen découvrait que Luca était réellement un traître... Super, voilà qui lui posait une colle – une de plus ! Comme si elle n'en avait pas assez. C'est en poussant un soupir mental que l'Arrancar se décida à commencer à marcher, suivie de Lou avec qui elle entama une discussion sur la poésie. D'ailleurs, cela semblait étonner la Shinigami qu'une évolution de Hollow s'intéresse à ce genre de choses. La plus grande en taille se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« C'est plutôt intéressant quand on y pense. »

_Aussi intéressant que disséquer des Hollows avec Szayel-san_, ricana-t-elle intérieurement, repensant avec joie à la première fois ou l'octavo lui avait foutu un gros scalpel dans les mains pour lui permettre de découper une bestiole moche. Ça avait giclé de partout et l'autre avait crié de douleur, ce qui avait été passablement amusant. Luca aimait le goût du sang, merci Nnoitra qui lui avait fait une bonne cure. Par la suite, Szayel avait voulu tester l'efficacité de son venin et avait fait une piqûre à un certain Avirama Redder, fracciòn de Barragan. Et en plus d'écoper d'une érection tellement imposante qu'il en avait souffert pendant les trois heures où son sexe était resté érigé, il avait perdu le total contrôle de ses muscles. L'Arrancar ailé n'avait survécu que grâce à l'aide de Luca et des fracciòns de Szayel qui lui permettaient de respirer avec des appareils bizarres. Le pauvre serait sinon mort d'asphyxie ! Quoique, d'après la fracciòn de Nnoitra, ça n'aurait pas été une grande perte. Barragan avait bien assez de subordonnés comme ça ! Dont la plupart étaient des idiots, d'ailleurs.

« Pourquoi t'as déserté Las Noches?, demanda la petite Shinigami alors qu'un blanc s'était installé entre elles.

-Parce que j'suis pas d'accord avec Aizen. Pas envie de suivre ses ordres.

-Ah bon?

-Ouais.

-Et moi qui croyais que tous les Hollows sont à ses ordres...

-Idée reçue ma pauvre.

-J't'ai pas vexée? »

Luca ricana.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi? Nan pas d'soucis, Madarame-san m'a déjà fait le coup. Comme la plupart des gars de la onzième, et Kira-san, aussi.

-Comme tout le monde le pense, ils vont tous te le dire...

-Yep, donc je m'en fiche. »

Après encore une bonne dizaine de minutes, les deux filles se retrouvèrent devant les quartiers de la onzième Division, d'où l'on entendait les habituels cris des Shinigamis se battant, et le reiatsu du Capitaine qui écrasait tout le monde. Luca frémit. Elle ferait en sorte de ne jamais se battre contre cet effrayant type ! Il était complètement dingue et carrément trop puissant. Elle plaignait celui ou ceux qui l'affrontaient en ce moment...

« Bon, le chemin jusqu'à la onzième est le seul que j'ai pu retenir, c'est couillon.

-Effectivement, et j'suis toujours paumée moi.

-Mais t'es dans le Gotei 13 depuis combien de temps exactement?

-J'sais pas, cinq ans?

-Et en cinq ans t'as pas été foutue de mémoriser le chemin de ta Division?

-Bah nan, j'ai bien essayé, mais les rues se ressemblent toouutes, geignit-elle. D'habitude y a toujours quelqu'un avec moooiii pour me montrer le chemiiiiiiiin.

-Espèce d'assistée !

-Et fière de l'être ! »

Elles rirent un peu, alors qu'une voix féminine chantante criait le prénom de Ruzovy. Celle-ci se retourna, tout comme Luca, qui put constater que l'arrivante était une Shinigami de presque sa taille, aux longs cheveux roux attachés en catogan bas, avec une peau à la limite de la paleur cadavérique et surtout... Des nichons à tomber par terre. L'Arrancar resta un moment bloquée sur cette paire de seins qui ne demandaient qu'à être plottés et qui _bien évidemment_ étaient dévoilés par un superbe décolleté. La demoiselle arborait un grand sourire qui faisait pétiller ses yeux verts, et qui dévoilaient accessoirement une dentition à peu près aussi affutée que celle d'un requin.

« Je t'ai cherché partout espèce de connasse !, s'exclama la rouquine en s'arrêtant subitement.

-Ouais bah écoute j'me suis perdue !

-J'ai vu ça ouais. Oh, t'as rencontré l'Arrancar? Luca, c'est ça? Kyoraku-taichô a parlé de toi, apparemment, t'as pas assez de poitrine...

-Quand on voit la tienne, faut pas s'étonner qu'il aie des goûts de luxe... »

La rouquine lui lança un sourire en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« Ouais, bon, sinon, enchantée, moi c'est Nero, j'suis de la huitième division~

-Salut.

-Bon, à part ça, Lou, y a Hisagi-fuku-taichô qui te cherchait.

-Pourquoooiiiii?

-J'sais pas moi ! »

Ruzovy soupira longuement, affaissant ses petites épaules alors que Luca ricanait tout en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas lorgner sur la belle paire de seins de Nero. La Shinigampi miniature se tourna finalement vers l'Arrancar et et lui offrit un petit sourire avant de la saluer, et elle partit avec la rouquine qui la guidait vers les quartiers de ma neuvième Division.

La neuvième ? Mais c'était parfait ! Luca sourit. Ruzovy allait finalement lui être utile pour autre chose que se faire des potes... Et elle n'avait même plus besoin de demander l'aide de Renji, Lou se chargerait bien de lui donner un prétexte pour chercher la personne qu'elle devait protéger du mégalomane en puissance ! Parfait oui, vraiment parfait.

* * *

Et voilu voilo ! Deux nouveaux persos qui arrivent :3 Alors? Vos avis?


	4. Chapitre 3

Je m'excuse d'avance par ce chapitre est horriblement coouuuurt U_U Mais bon, tant pis ! J'essaierais de faire mieux la prochaine fois même si je ne vous promets ABSOLument rien

Disclaimer : même topo qu'au chapitre précédent YOLO

Hey Zororonoa-kun, y a une chtite surprise pour toi à la fin ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre III**

Aujourd'hui, Luca serait accompagnée de Yumichika et Ikkaku. Elle le savait parce que le deuxième suivait le premier comme son ombre, ce qui renforçait les idées gay de l'Arrancar qui se demandait encore comment aborder le sujet avec eux. Oui, la brune voulait confirmation. Mais bon, quand on voit le comportement de Madarame, aussi, c'était normal d'avoir des doutes ! Tout le monde devait se douter qu'au moins le chauve bavait sur Ayasegawa. Excepté Zaraki qui n'avait aucune conscience de ce genre de trucs, et le concerné aux yeux lilas qui avait le regard un peu trop tourné vers son petit nombril.

Bref, Luca était présentement en train de s'énerver sur Yumichika qui mettait un temps fou à se coiffer, prétextant qu'il fallait entretenir ses magnifiques cheveux avec soin. L'Arrancar croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tapant rageusement du pied par terre. Ikkaku, ayant l'habitude, était partit voir les autres gars de la Division pour se fritter, sachant pertinemment que la brune ne pourrait pas sortir sans se faire remarquer, et Luca n'ayant pas spécialement envie de se faire considérer comme une vraie espionne attendait impatiemment son accompagnateur de la journée en fulminant contre ses enfoirés de cheveux de merde qu'il faudrait mieux raser sur le champ ! Le souvenir d'un des fracciòns de Barragan, nommé Charlotte Cuulhorne, la fit doucement rire. Cette mocheté était exactement comme Yumichika, à la différence que ce dernier était beau et que Charlotte... Berk, quelle horreur. Même Aaroniero était plus beau ! … Ou peut-être pas, finalement, mais au moins la comparaison était là.

Luca souffla de contentement en voyant enfin la porte s'ouvrir sur un Yumichika bien préparé et surtout bien coiffé, mais elle ne décroisa pas les bras, se contentant de lui envoyer un regard noir.

« T'en as mit du temps, Ayasegawa-san !

-Mes cheveux méritent une pleine attention !

-Tu parles ! D'ailleurs, tu devrais essayer de te faire un petit catogan je suis sûre que ça t'irait bien.

-Te moques pas de moi !

-Je me moquais même pas, je pense vraiment que tu devrais les attacher pour voir le résultat. »

Yumichika eut un reniflement mauvais qui fit lever les yeux de l'Arrancar au ciel, et le brun demanda rapidement où se trouvait Ikkaku. Luca le conduisit dehors, où le chauve se crêpait le chignon qu'il n'avait pas avec un autre siège lambda, en riant comme un demeuré. Des fois, Luca n'avait pas l'impression d'être sortie du Hueco Mundo et de Las Noches : les gars de la onzième étaient tous des brutes ne pensant qu'à se foutre sur la gueule, exactement comme la plupart des Hollows, Arrancars et même Tres Chiffras qui peuplaient le palais affreusement blanc du Shinigami traître. La brune enviait les Shinigamis de la treizième avec leur gentil Ukitake-taichô. En plus, Luca appréciait Rukia, qui était amusante et sympathique.

Ayasegawa se mêla à l'engouement général visant à encourager l'un ou l'autre des combattants, jusqu'à ce que Madarame n'écrase son adversaire et ne revienne vers eux avec un immense sourire de vainqueur fier qui fit ricaner l'Arrancar. Elle aimait bien ces deux-là aussi mine de rien.

« C'était un beau combat !, ricana-t-elle. Dommage que t'aie payé ton adversaire !

-Très drôle minable. Bon, on y va ?

-Rhabille-toi, on est pas dans un club de gigolos. »

Ikkaku lança un mauvais regard à une Luca au bord du rire mais qui se contenta de lui envoyer un clin d'oeil moqueur. Le chauve remit son kimono noir en place avant d'accompagner Yumichika et Luca dehors.

« Où est-ce qu'on va exactement ?, demanda le brun.

-J'veux aller à la neuvième, j'ai rencontré une Shinigami super sympa hier !

-Elle s'appelle comment ?

-Ruzovy Lustol.

-Ah ouais !, s'exclama Madarame. C'est celle qui traîne toujours avec la frangine de Matsumoto !

-Qui, Nero ?

-Ouaip. C'est le duo des rouquines aux gros nichons !

-Y a une autre rouquine avec une aussi belle paire de lolos ?

-Yes !

-Je crois que j'aime cet endroit ! »

Ikkaku et Luca se mirent à rire alors que Yumichika levait les yeux au ciel, sidéré devant tant de bêtise pour une simple paire de seins, aussi énormes soient-ils. Après tout, les seins ne faisaient pas la beauté ! Bon, il était vrai que les deux rouquines étaient jolies, mais Nanao Ise l'était aussi sans avoir de poitrine à tomber par terre. Et ça, Madarame semblait avoir du mal à l'accepter... Apparemment, c'était également le cas de l'Arrancar. Yumichika poussa un délicat soupir alors qu'il se laissait distancer par les deux autres. Décidément, ces deux-là semblaient bien s'entendre, entre les piques de l'une et les coups sur la tête de l'autre. Ikkaku ne gardait-il pas à l'esprit que Luca était une Arrancar et qu'elle pouvait les trahir à tout moment ?

~•~

Tesla était désespéré. Oui, c'était le mot parfait. Certes il n'avait jamais apprécié l'autre fracciòn de Nnoitra-sama, tous les deux tentant de supplanter l'autre pour se faire remarquer de leur Espada favori, mais depuis que Luca avait été envoyée au Sereitei par Aizen, Nnoitra devenait de plus en plus irrascible. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans un lit, le noiraud était affreusement brutal, à tel point que le blond avait d'immenses difficultés à avancer. Du coup, Jiruga avait décidé de calmer un peu les coups de bite pour le moment. Tesla ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il était jaloux. Oui, il était jaloux d'une simple fracciòn, absente de Las Noches, alors qu'il pouvait avoir Nnoitra-sama pour lui tout seul. Mais ledit Nnoitra-sama ne pensait même plus à lui ! Le blond aurait bien voulu lui demander précisément ce qui le dérangeait tant dans le fait qu'il lui manquait un fracciòn, mais il avait peur d'encourir la colère du quinta, ou alors d'obtenir une réponse qui lui déplairait.

Mais pourquoi avait-il peur ? Il était bien placé pour savoir que Nnoitra n'était pas attiré par les femmes et généralement, les détestait. Pas comme il détestait Nelliel, car là c'était vraiment physique, mais les pisseuses du genre de Loly et Menoly l'insupportaient. Hallibel passait encore, parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le comportement d'une fille comme Nnoitra les imagine. Ce qui était également le cas de Luca, d'ailleurs. Sinon pourquoi l'Espada serait-il si mit en colère par le simple fait qu'elle soit au Sereitei ? Qu'elle crève, et bon débarras !

Tesla en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'un Arrancar lambda arriva près de lui et de Nnoitra-sama, qui marchaient dans un couloir en vue de sortir s'entraîner un peu. Entendre par là que Nnoitra comptait sortir dans le désert et défoncer toutes les bestioles vivantes qui passaient à portée de Santa Theresa.

« Nnoitra-san, fit l'Arrancar en s'inclinant. Aizen-sama veut vous voir. Tout de suite. Et votre fracciòn peut également vous accompagner.

-Dégage !, cracha Jiruga en bousculant le messager pour reprendre le couloir en chemin inverse. »

Tesla se contenta de suivre bien sagement, sans aucun regard pour le messager à l'épaule complètement démise par la force de la bousculade du quinta. Celui-ci débarqua dans la salle de réunion de l'Espada en maugréant et fulminant, et Aizen les accueillit tout deux avec son habituel sourire chaleureux et effrayant. Tesla était littéralement effrayé par le Shinigami traître leur servant de chef, mais en même temps reconnaissait sa force. Pour ce qui était de suivre ses idées, Tesla pensait ce que Nnoitra pensait et Nnoitra n'avait jamais été très prolixe sur son opinion des plans d'Aizen.

« Ravi de te voir, Nnoitra-kun. »

L'intéressé ne prit pas la peine de répondre autrement qu'en grognant, ce qui fit doucement ricaner Ichimaru. Le brun à la mèche rebelle n'en tint pas cas, gardant cette expression et cette attitude que l'Espada géant détestait.

« J'avais pensé que tu aimerais avoir des nouvelles de ta fracciòn. »

Sosuke n'attendit pas de réponse et ordonna à Tôsen d'appuyer sur un bouton. Au centre de la table, un hologramme apparut, mais il n'y avait pas d'image : à la place, des traits qui bougeaient en rythme avec ce qu'avait enregistré l'émetteur de Szayel. Ils n'écoutèrent bien sûr pas tout, et Nnoitra se contenta de garder ses bras croisés sur son torse. Tesla avait écouté le tout religieusement, se rendant compte que Luca faisait bien son boulot et semblait bien s'intégrer aux Shinigamis. En plus, elle pouvait leur donner des informations involontairement sur leurs ennemis, puisque ceux-ci étaient enregistrés en permanence...

« Comme tu peux le constater, ta fracciòn se débrouille très bien et a même trouvé un moyen de s'infiltrer dans la neuvième Division. J'espère que cela ne te fait pas regretter ton choix. »

_Quel choix, c'est toi qui a tout décidé, enfoiré !_, tempêta intérieurement le quinta.

En apparence, il se contenta de grogner.

« Ouais elle gère. J'peux y aller ?

-Bien sûr.

-Tesla, bouge-toi l'cul ! »

Les deux hommes sortirent, et Aizen regarda la porte se fermer en souriant. Piéger Nnoitra risquait de s'avérer plus dur que prévu. L'intéressé de son côté, attendit de s'être éloigné de la salle pour donner un coup de poing dans le mur. La violence du choc brisa la pierre blanche dans un grand fracas, mais le noiraud l'ignora totalement. Putain. Il s'était toujours douté que Luca n'était pas dévouée à Aizen. Il n'aurait pas parlé de loyauté étant donné que c'était un concept que l'Arrancar araignée reniait férocement, mais elle n'avait jamais semblé très... Ravie d'obéir aux ordres du grand manitou de Las Noches. Aucun des deux ne l'avaient jamais évoqué mais Nnoitra l'avait vite deviné il était beaucoup plus intelligent que son caractère violent et presque fou ne le laissait paraître. Bien sûr, il aurait pu vite la tuer pour ne pas suivre aveuglément Aizen, mais le problème était que Nnoitra non plus n'appréciait pas spécialement d'être sous ses ordres.

Aizen était une sorte de pourriture les considérant tous comme des pions bons à crever pour lui permettre d'atteindre ses objectifs égocentriques et absolument clichés de personne qui veut contrôler le monde. Non pas que Nnoitra soit contre l'égocentrisme, ayant lui-même en grand penchant dans cette voie, mais lui au moins n'avait pas la connerie de considérer tout le monde comme étant inférieur à lui juste parce que les autres n'_étaient pas_ lui. Les seuls inférieurs sont les faibles, ceux qui perdent leurs combats. Pour gagner, on peut utiliser tous les moyens, que ce soit un combat à la loyale ou bien en utilisant des méthodes moins orthodoxe, comme Luca s'amusait à le faire, ou Szayel. Ainsi, le quinta n'avait jamais dénoncé sa fracciòn, et n'avait jamais laissé personne savoir qu'il avait lui aussi plutôt l'envie de se barrer de ce trou paumé et de vivre libre de tuer tous les faibles qu'il voulait.

Et cet enregistrement, bien loin de le rassurer quant aux « prouesses » de sa fracciòn auprès des Shinigamis, l'inquiétait. Pour savoir que Luca avait eu envie de se barrer de Las Noches, il se doutait grandement qu'elle ne feignait pas, ou pas trop du moins, d'être amie avec ces Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika et Lustol Ruzovy. A la moindre erreur de sa part, elle serait morte, et eux avant elle et surtout, devant elle. Pas que Nnoitra considérait cela comme important, en fait il n'en avait absolument rien à carrer de ces gens-là, mais c'était plutôt que si jamais Aizen apprenait que Luca avait réellement déserté, lui aussi serait dans le pétrin. Merde, il était clairement dans de beaux draps.

~•~

Luca ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver le tandem plutôt improbable que formaient Ruzovy et Nero. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elles virent le trio arriver, elles allèrent à sa rencontre, la rouquine leur accordant un immense sourire et la brunette se contentant d'une salutation de la main. Ikkaku les surprit tous en demandant à Luca de rester avec elles, mais les deux Shinigamis acceptèrent et le chauve partit avec Yumichika vers une direction inconnue. Nero, toujours avec cet immense sourire dont elle ne semblait jamais se départir, s'affala sur l'épaule de l'Arrancar à peine plus grande qu'elle.

« Alors on te manquait déjà ? C'est trognon !

-Que veux-tu, j'en ai ras-le-cul de rester tout le temps avec les mêmes personnes ! Et Zaraki-taichô me fait grave flipper, aussi.

-Tu m'étonnes, fit remarquer Lou, Faudrait être complètement timbré pour ne pas avoir peur de lui... »

Les trois filles ricanèrent un peu, et la plus petite finit par demander à Luca si en chemin elle n'avait pas croisé Hisagi, ce que l'autre nia.

« Pourquoi ?

-Il m'a demandé une course hier, mais je n'arrive pas à le trouver pour lui faire mon rapport... Enfin il est pas dans les quartiers de la neuvième.

-J'vais vous aider à chercher dans ce cas. J'monte sur les murs, héhé ! »

Et, sans attendre de réponse, l'Arrancar bondit sur le haut d'un des murs formant les rues du Sereitei. Lou lui tira la langue pendant que Nero se mettait à avancer, les guidant au travers des rues blanches et labyrinthiques de l'endroit. Profitant d'être en hauteur et d'avoir une vue périphérique, Luca tenta de repérer une Shinigami pouvant correspondre au profil donné par Aizen. Dans un même temps, elle jetait des regards en coin à Lou qui saluait les connaissances de sa Division, tentant de mémoriser le visage des femmes. Malheureusement, aucune des deux recherches ne porta ses fruits, et l'Arrancar descendit bientôt de son mur pour rejoindre les deux autres. Elles se trouvaient actuellement très proches des quartiers de la treizième, à côté du grand jardin entretenu par Ukitake. Celui-ci se trouvait cependant en compagnie de Kyoraku, ou en tout cas les deux amis de longues date étaient encore à siroter un thé lorsque Nero avait rejoint Ruzovy, autant dire que ça remontait il y a plusieurs heures, mais tant pis.

Elles allaient rebrousser chemin lorsque Nero se stoppa net et tourna de moitié son visage vers le jardin auquel elles faisaient dos. L'un de ses sourcils arqués lui conférait une expression interloquée et hésitante, et elle resta ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes. Comme Luca allait ouvrir la bouche, la rouquine leva son doigt blanc pour lui faire signe de se taire, et releva les mèches oranges sur le côté gauche de son visage, laissant visible une oreille très pointue et apparemment très fine. Au bout de plusieurs secondes supplémentaires cependant, elle cacha à nouveau son oreille à l'ouïe plus affûtée que celle d'un chat, un immense sourire courbant ses lèvres.

« J'ai trouvé Hisagi-fuku-taichô~ ! Il est dans le jaaardin.

-Pourquoi il serait dans le jardin d'Ukitake-taichô ?, demanda Ruzovy perplexe. »

Nero ricana.

« Faudra penser à demander à Abarai-fuku-taichô.

-T'es en train de me dire que..., entama Luca.

-Venez, on va voir ! »

L'Arrancar et la Shinigami en modèle réduit suivirent la rouquine dans le jardin du Capitaine aux longs cheveux blancs, sur la pointe des pieds, tentant d'être les plus silencieuses et discrètes possibles. Elles arrivèrent bientôt à un coin caché par une demi-douzaine d'arbres touffus, que Nero désigna du doigt en se retenant de pouffer. Les trois amies s'approchèrent, se figèrent, puis se mirent à saigner du nez pour une raison plus ou moins inconnue.

En effet, elles avaient sous les yeux un Shuuhei à moitié nu, adossé contre un arbre, les yeux fermés et la gorge offerte, avec un Renji lui suçotant la peau du cou. Le brun semblait d'ailleurs apprécier le traitement et tentait de contrôler ses gémissements, mais apparemment les mains du tatoué dans son dos lui faisaient également beaucoup d'effet. A cette vision, Ruzovy ne pu retenir un petit couinement appréciatif qui ne manqua pas de les faire remarquer... Renji les fixa pendant plusieurs secondes, le temps que l'information ne rentre dans son cerveau, puis il prit une expression tout à fait terrifiante.

« ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?!, hurla-t-il.

-Courage, fuyons !, cria Luca, bien vite suivie des deux Shinigamis. »

Elles prirent toutes trois leurs jambes à leurs cou, poursuivies par une furie aux cheveux rouges. Malgré ce fait, Luca était si heureuse qu'elle se mit à rire dans sa course. Alors c'était ça, d'avoir des amis et de s'amuser avec eux ?

* * *

Yolo, je suis teeeellement désolée que ce soit si court Q.Q mais mais mais je me fais pardonner avec la fin, pas vrai? XD

Soooo, vos avis? :3


	5. Chapitre 4

Helloooooo ! * évite un lancé d'œufs pourris * Oui bon j'avoue qu'après que les vacances se soient terminées, j'avais plus d'inspi pour écrire, alors j'ai mit du temps pour poster... Je suis désoléééééée ! En plus ce chapitre est pas forcément très très bien Q.Q

Vous avez le droit de me flageller les gens (enfin non mais c'est pour la formule v'voyez)

Disclaimer : confer les chapitres précédents ^^ (vivi j'ai la flemme)

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

Sa course folle pour échapper à un Abarai furieux mena Luca à se séparer de ses deux compères, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment comment. Mais par simple mesure de précaution, elle continua de courir, se perdant dans les méandres atroces de ce labyrinthe blanc parsemé de Shinigamis en noir. Merde, merde, merde, elle courait seule dans le Sereitei en étant à l'essai, mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle se sépare de Lou et de Nero comme ça, ça allait lui attirer des ennuis, en plus si elle se faisait chopper elle n'allait certainement pas dire que c'était parce qu'elle avait surprit Hisagi et Abarai sur le point de consommer leur amour, donc elle n'aurait aucun alibi concret, putain elle était dans la merde pour une histoire de gays, bah tiens, pour une fois !

Comme elle se lamentait sur son sort, l'Arrancar tourna la tête derrière elle pour vérifier si elle était suivie. N'ayant pas vraiment fait attention à sa course, elle s'était retrouvée dans un endroit presque vide, mais ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. En tout cas, la furie rouge n'était pas à ses trousses, et c'est en soupirant de soulagement qu'elle recommença à regarder devant elle... Mais elle n'en eut pas le loisir puisqu'elle percuta quelqu'un et qu'ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux au sol, Luca écrasant l'inconnu de tout son poids.

« Itai..., geignit-elle. »

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, elle tomba nez à nez avec deux billes d'une turquoise magnifique qui la lorgnaient d'un air à la fois complètement surpris et presque en colère. Celle-ci semblait être en train de monter. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la situation, l'Arrancar se mit à rougir et se releva subitement, tendant une main à sa victime pour l'aider à faire de même.

« Excusez-moi, je suis désolée, pardon ! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, veuillez m'excuser !, s'écria-t-elle en s'inclinant profondément devant le Capitaine Hitsugaya. »

Celui-ci épousseta son haori, l'air énervé.

« Fais gaffe la prochaine fois ! Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu coures toute seule dans le Sereitei ?

-Ben euh... Au début j'étais avec Ruzovy Lustol et Nero Matsumoto mais... J'me suis perdue dans la course et on s'est retrouvées séparées... Raaah j'vais être dans la meeeerde !

-Je vais te raccompagner à la onzième.

-Vous feriez ça ? Merci beaucoup Hitsugaya-taichô !

-Oui oui, tais-toi et viens.

-Haaai ! »

Luca s'approcha du petit Capitaine décidément vraiment trop beau et le suivit. Celui-ci semblait affreusement gêné pour une chose que l'Arrancar n'arrivait pas à deviner ça ne pouvait pas être leur chute, puisqu'il n'était pas du genre à s'effaroucher pour si peu, donc qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête de beau-gosse pour qu'il détourne le regard et ne prenne cet air de... Chien battu qu'il essayait à peu près de cacher ? N'y tenant plus, Luca finit par lui poser la question, mais le petit Capitaine se braqua et se contenta de lui ordonner de la fermer. La brune posa sa main sur sa hanche, imitant encore et toujours Nnoitra sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Je suis presque sûre que vous voulez me demander quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, avance !

-OK, OK, d'accord, désolée... »

Luca n'ouvrit finalement pas la bouche de tout le trajet, et Toshirô l'abandonna plutôt rapidement pour retourner travailler dans les quartiers de sa propre Division. L'Arrancar était à un endroit qu'elle connaissait et n'eut de ce fait aucun problème pour retrouver le chemin de la « maison ». Elle ricana intérieurement alors qu'elle se disait que finalement la onzième Division ne changeait pas trop de Las Noches, a la différence qu'il n'y avait pas de traîtres ici et que bien qu'ils se frittaient en permanence, ces Shinigamis n'essayaient pas pour autant de s'entre-tuer. Peut-être que Zaraki-taichô était exclu, cependant...

En s'adossant au mur extérieur des quartiers de l'endroit, Luca croisa les bras, clot les paupières et soupira en laissant son esprit divaguer. Comment se portait Nnoitra-sama ? Est-ce que Tesla essayait de l'évincer de sa place de fracciòn en profitant de son absence ? Est-ce qu'Aizen se doutait de quelque chose, est-ce qu'il espionnait Nnoitra pour tenter de le découvrir ? Que devait-elle faire pour trouver cette foutue Shinigami et la protéger de la menace qu'était Sosuke ? Le tout sans que celui-ci ne se rende compte de quoi que soit, alors qu'il était un être de grande intelligence, même si Luca détestait l'avouer ? Sa situation était vraiment atroce, elle allait finir par craquer si elle ne trouvait pas vite un moyen de repérer la fameuse Shinigami de la neuvième Division.

Une idée commença à germer dans sa tête mise à mal. Ce serait un gros pari, très risqué, mais elle pouvait bien faire ça. Seulement utiliser Ruzovy pour se frayer un chemin dans la neuvième et espérer un coup de bol pour trouver la bonne personne risquait de lui prendre un temps fou, et plus elle pensait à Nnoitra-sama, plus elle se rendait compte que du temps, elle n'en avait pas beaucoup. Aussi, il faudrait que Ruzovy soit mise au courant du sujet de ses recherches. Le problème était qu'Aizen la surveillait par le biais de Szayel, elle ne pouvait donc pas prendre le modèle réduit en apparté pour lui en parler. La seule option aurait été de retirer ses émetteur, mais cela aurait paru suspect même avec du bruit autour, puisqu'elle n'aurait pas parlé. Donc, elle devrait faire ça pendant la nuit, sous couvert des ronflements des Shinigamis de la chambre. Oui, mais si jamais Yumichika et son sommeil trop léger s'en rendaient compte ? Luca ne pouvait pas expliquer à deux personnes en plus des Capitaines et de Renji le but de sa présence ici. Et en prime, comment allait-elle faire pour dire à Ruzovy qu'elles devaient se retrouver ici, à telle heure ? Peut-être avec un message papier. Elle pourrait aussi en laisser un à Yumichika qui lui stipulerait de faire comme si elle était restée dans la chambre. Là un encore le pari était risqué car il pouvait dire quelque chose qui la compromettrait aux yeux d'Aizen qui se rendrait alors compte que Luca se baladait sans son émetteur.

Peut-être pourrait-elle faire passer un papier à Yumichika avant Ruzovy, lui disant qu'elle serait absente une certaine nuit, qu'elle serait avec Ruzovy et qu'il devait absolument agir comme si elle était encore dans la chambre. Là, il se poserait des questions... Alors, elle devrait lui dire d'aller en parler à Renji, qui saurait bien en dire assez. Après cela, elle donnerait rendez-vous à Ruzovy pendant la nuit, pour que celle-ci l'aide dans ses recherches. En espérant bien sûr qu'elle lui soit d'une quelconque utilité. Et pour se faire, Luca devait mémoriser le chemin menant de la onzième à la neuvième, le tout sans se faire remarquer par les Shinigamis tardifs. Si elle donnait rendez-vous à Lou autre part, celle-ci serait forcément accompagnée de Nero.

Luca soupira longuement, son cerveau sur le point de fumer. Quel que soit son plan, elle mettrait plusieurs jours à le préparer correctement, pour analyser toutes les situations, les cas de figures, et tout prévoir. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se baser sur des éléments variables tels que Yumichika dans le cas où celui-ci se réveillerait. Donc, elle devrait le prévenir en avance, ce qui lui instaurerait des doutes même si Renji lui expliquait la situation. Mais bon, elle devait bien passer par là pour ne serait-ce qu'espérer trouver la Shinigami et tenter de la protéger. Si, et seulement _si_, son plan fonctionnait, alors les Shinigamis la remercieraient plus tard.

Bon, elle n'en était toujours pas à ce stade pour le moment. Elle avait bien assez réfléchi pour le moment, sa réflexion se continuerait dans plusieurs heures sans aucune doute. Fatiguée de sa course et de l'effort de son cerveau emmêlé par l'échaffaudage d'un plan autrement plus complexe, elle s'allongea à même le sol, croisant les bras derrière sa tête et fermant les yeux. Combien de temps s'écoula jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne la dérange, l'Arrancar n'en savait rien. En tout cas, elle fut tirée de sa somnolence par un bruit de talons et quelqu'un s'asseyant tout près de sa tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux, légèrement aveuglée, et rencontra les immenses lolos de Nero ainsi que ses longs cheveux roux attachés dans son dos. Celle-ci lui souriait tranquillement, et Luca ne prit pas la peine de se relever.

« T'as perdu Ruzovy ?

-Je l'ai raccompagnée à la neuvième avec ma sœur complètement bourrée.

-Apparemment ta sœur c'est la fuku-taichô d'Hitsugaya ?

-Ouaip.

-Et elle a le droit de se bourrer la gueule ? »

Nero poussa un long soupir.

« Non, pas vraiment, mais Hitsugaya-taichô a fini par abandonner. Ran-chan changera jamais !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, sinon ?

-Entre autre m'assurer que tu étais bien rentrée, étant donné que tu t'es retrouvée seule dans le Sereitei.

-Ça va, je suis tombée sur Hitsugaya-taichô... Littéralement.

-Naaaan, sérieux ? »

Luca se contenta d'hocher la tête et la rouquine se mit à rire, se tenant fermement les côtes. Malgré qu'elle ai plutôt un beau visage, fin et féminin, ses crocs étaient vraiment effrayant, et l'Arrancar avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose. Même Grimmjow, en étant une panthère, n'avait pas une dentition pareille, et quand bien même pour un Hollow ce ne serait pas dérangeant, sur une humaine...

« C'est si drôle que ça ?, finit par soupirer la brune.

-Oui, beaucoup ! Mais pas seulement parce que je m'imagine bien notre Capitaine miniature écrasé par tes jolies épaules. »

Luca rougit.

« C'est qu'en fait ça fait un moment qu'il veut te parler.

-Euh... Pourquoi ?

-Par rapport à Ichimaru Gin.

-Ah, c'était de ça dont il voulait me parler tout à l'heure, et qui semblait le mettre mal à l'aise... »

_Mal à l'aise ? Est-ce que Hitsugaya-taichô ressentirait des choses pour Gin ? Son attitude laissait pas penser qu'il le détestait... Ichimaru le sait, au moins ? Est-ce qu'ils ont eu une relation ? Merde, ça sent le roussi..._ Le cerveau de Luca se mettait de nouveau à réfléchir à toute vitesse, imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios. Mais comme elle n'avait pas de temps avant que la rouquine ne recommence à parler, elle opta pour la seule solution qui s'imposait à son esprit, et adopta une moue presque dégoûtée.

« Je ne veux même pas en entendre parler, cracha-t-elle en espérant que Nero y croirait. Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié cette face de renard, il est effrayant et en plus, il obéit à « Aizen-samaaaaaaa » comme s'il était un chien sans cervelle.

-Oh... Il est donc si mauvais, à tes yeux ?

-Oui, et je ne compte pas t'entendre si tu me dis qu'avant, il était gentil. Sosuke aussi vous semblait gentil du temps où il était Capitaine, alors quoi que veuille Hitsugaya-taichô, et même si je le respecte, j'aborderais pas le sujet d'Ichimaru. »

Nero sembla déçue de la réponse, mais se contenta de soupirer de lassitude. Luca quant à elle, espérait n'avoir rien dit de trop compromettant, que ce soit pour elle ou pour Ichimaru. Bien évidemment qu'elle appréciait l'ex-Capitaine de la troisième, elle l'admirait beaucoup même ! Alors autant prendre ce risque, même s'il pouvait sembler idiot. Tout était propice à amener des suspicions à l'esprit affûté d'Aizen, et si jamais il y avait vraiment eu quelque chose entre Gin et Toshirô, cela pouvait porter préjudice au traître. De plus, même en mettant de côté son obsession des relations homosexuelles, Luca ne pouvait nier que pour un Capitaine froid et distant, Hitsugaya avait semblé plutôt gêné tout à l'heure. Alors autant se baser là-dessus et éviter d'apporter des problèmes à Gin, déjà qu'elle risquait d'en apporter de gros à Nnoitra...

Nero finit par se lever, replaçant son habituel sourire sur son visage.

« Bon, je t'embête pas plus longtemps, faut que je retourne à la huitième histoire de trouver un moyen de pas me faire défoncer par Renji et Shuuhei. _Ja na _!

-Salut. »

Luca s'était contentée de fermer les yeux alors que Nero repartait. Putain, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cette « mission d'infiltration » serait aussi compliquée que ça... Bon, au moins, elle avait à peu près écarté les menaces pensant potentiellement sur Gin. Nero irait forcément le répéter à sa sœur, qui elle-même le dirait à son Capitaine, en ce sens l'Arrancar s'en voulait d'avoir menti, mais si tout se passait bien, elle aurait sans doute l'occasion de réparer les pots cassés. Si tout se passait bien...

~•~

Yumichika n'avait pas pu s'endormir cette nuit-là. Dans la journée, l'Arrancar qui le collait à longueur de temps lui avait discrètement fait passer un papier en lui faisant signe de ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Apparemment, Renji était au courant d'une chose au sujet de l'Arrancar que les shinigamis ne savaient pas et cette chose donnait le droit à Luca de sortir en douce pendant la nuit. Lui-même avait semble-t-il interdiction de le mentionner, même devant l'intéressée étant seule, et s'il voulait de plus amples informations pour effacer ses soupçons, il devait aller voir Abarai discrètement et garder le secret. Le cinquième siège se trouvait donc dans une situation qu'il savait délicate, regardant dans l'ombre de la lune la brunette se lever, poser un minuscule objet sur son fûton et se faire la malle en douce, sachant le détenteur de Fuji Kujaku réveillé.

De son côté, Luca stressait en avançant dans les couloirs de la onzième Division. Et si elle croisait un shinigami ? Et si elle se faisait arrêter ? Ou pire encore, et si Szayel, enterré au loin dans Las Noches, s'était rendu compte que son émetteur avait été retiré et gisait seul sur un malheureux fûton ? L'Arrancar ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer toutes sortes de scénarii catastrophe, où Aizen apprendrait pour sa réelle désertion, où il demanderait des explications à Nnoitra, où il aurait des soupçons et où il abattrait froidement son maître vénéré. Toute à ses réflexions, elle ne s'aperçut que tard qu'elle était sortie des quartiers de la Division de Kenpachi. Une fois que son cerveau eut reconnecté à la réalité, Luca mit les bouchées doubles pour rester la plus discrète possible sur le chemin de la neuvième.

Plusieurs fois, elle fut daans l'obligation de se cacher pour échapper aux regards des shinigamis tardifs arpentant les rues labyrinthiques du Sereitei. Au final, Luca mit dix minutes de plus que prévu pour arriver au lieu de rendez-vous, à savoir la façade des quartiers dirigés provisoirement par Hisgi Shuuhei. Ruzovy l'attendant en tapant du pied, les bras croisés. Toujours dissimulée, l'Arrancar tenta d'attirer son attention, mais finit par sortir son brras de l'ombre pour la faire venir. Lou trottina jusqu'à elle.

« T'as eu fes problèmes pour venir ?

-Quelques shinigamis dont il fallait se cacher, sinon ça va. Désolée du retard.

-Alors de quoi tu voulais me parler ? Ça a l'air vachement important.

-Ça l'est... Et comment dire... Bon, tu vois... Raaah. Commençons par le début : vos Capitaines et Renji sont au courant.

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot.

-Bref, je suis une Arrancar comme tu as pu le remarquer. En fait, à la base, Aizen m'a envoyé ici pour m'infiltrer.

-Quoi ? »

Les sourcils de la shinigami s'étaient méchemment froncés et Luca prit peur à cette vision. Elle agita ses mains pour tenter de calmer Ruzovy.

« J'ai pas fini ! En fait, je voulais me faire la malle de Las Noches depuis un bout de temps et ça, je compte bien à ce qu'Aizen ne l'apprenne jamais. J'ai _vraiment_ déserté le Hueco Mundo, tu vois ? Et faut que je trouve une shinigami pour la protéger, parce qu'Aizen veut la voir morte. »

Lou resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, jaugeant l'Arrancar en face d'elle pour tenter de sonder son regard et trouver une trace de mensonge. Elle finit par poser ses poings sur ses hanches, l'air encore pensive mais plus grave. Luca de son côté, commençait à avoir peur de la suite. Ruzovy irait-elle la dénoncer ? Au pire, les Capitaines étaient au courant, mais... Sa couverture auprès d'Aizen risquait de voler en fumée.

« Et cette nana est dans la neuvième ? »

Sous le coup du soulagement, la châtain soupira longuement. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que son cœur battait réellement fort dans sa poitrine.

« Ouais, Tôsen était formel là-dessus. »

Le modèle réduit hocha la tête. Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent donc discrètement dans le bâtiment de la neuvième Division, Ruzovy réfléchissant à haute voix pour mieux passer en revue les différentes figures féminines de l'ancienne Division de Tôsen Kaname.

« Et tu sais pas son nom ?

-Non, ils ne m'ont rien de plus ces enfoirés...

-Comment je peux savoir que tu ne cherches pas réellement à la tuer?

-Si c'était le cas, j'aurais gardé l'émetteur de Szayel sur moi.

-Un émetteur ?

-Aizen doit m'espionner en permanence, le connaissant. Unohana-taichô a gentiment fait en sorte que je puisse retirer c'te merde quand je veux de sous ma peau, ce que j'ai fait ce soir pour éviter de me faire griller par l'autre octavo. Mais si t'as des soupçons tu peux aller demander à n'importe lequel de vos Capitaines, ou bien Renji...

-Il est courant ?

-C'est lui qui m'a ramené ici, il a été le premier informé. Je pense que Ayasegawa-san va aussi lui demander des infos étant donné que j'ai été obligé de lui dire pour pouvoir sortir en douce cette nuit...

-Et il faut vraiment que le moins de monde soit au courant ?

-C'est mieux pour ma couverture, ouais. »

Ruzovy reporta son regard noisette sur le sol de ses quartiers, tentant de réfléchir posément à la situation. Luca avait été envoyée ici par Aizen Sosuke lui-même pour trouver et tuer une shinigami de sa Division pour une raison qui lui était encore totalement inconnue. Mais Luca était un fait une traîtresse et oeuvrait maintenant pour le Gotei 13, essayant de trouver ladite shinigami non pas pour la tuer, mais pour la protéger de la lourde épée de Damoclès qu'était le maître de Las Noches. Les recherches s'annonçaient ardues...

* * *

Voilà voilà, je vous avait dit que ce chapitre est tout pourri ^^'


	6. Chapitre 5

Chalut les gens... Veuillez m'excuser du retard ! C'était quand même moins long que la dernière fois, non? ^^' Gomeeen .

A l'instar de tous les autres chapitres, je trouve que celui-ci est carrément inintéressant. La seule partie qui fait avancer l'histoire, c'est le chtit flashback. Et encore. C'est à peine compréhensible... M'enfin, c'est comme la peinture, c'est chiant XD

Bonne lecture quand même !

Disclaimer : cf les chapitres précédents, bla bla bla, und so weiter...

* * *

**Chapitre V**

Les recherches s'avérèrent particulièrement infructueuses. En effet, la plupart des shinigamis dormant, en chercher une particulièrement n'était pas chose aisée. Et Ruzvoy malgré qu'elle connaisse à peu près toutes les personnes de sa Division n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose qui pourrait faire sortir l'une d'elle du lot. Cependant elle ne se décourageait pas, mais devait cependant tenter de calmer Luca qui elle, en lieu et place de désespérer, commençait à s'impatienter. Pas dans le mauvais sens cela dit : elle voulait trouver la shinigami au plus vite pour la mettre en sécurité, et cette priorité semblait lourdement peser sur les nerfs de l'Arrancar. Malgré tout cela, Lou ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des soupçons, parce que si jamais Luca leur avait menti... Serait-elle considérée comme complice ? Non, sans doute pas.

Éreintées, les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent le long d'un mur. L'Arrancar ne cessait de se triturer les doigts et la petite brune la fixa silencieusement, tentant d'analyser quelque chose dans son regard et son expression qui pourrait la mettre sur la piste du mensonge... Mais rien, désespérément rien.

« Arrête de me fixer, c'est très gênant.

-Désolée.

-T'as des soupçons sur moi, j'me trompe ?

-Bah c'est normal, je suppose...

-Ouais, je pense. Mais vraiment, je ne cherche à tuer personne. »

Luca poussa un long soupir à vous fendre l'âme.

« Pourquoi tu voulais partir de Las Noches ? Tu es une Arrancar et la plupart d'entre vous sont dévoués à Aizen.

-Les plus dévoués sont les plus puissants. Aizen est un beau-parleur et beaucoup s'en sont rendus compte, mais qu'importe ? Il nous offre la puissance et une chance de sortir du Hueco Mundo. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas rien et ça représente énormément de chose pour nous.

-Tant que ça ?

-Une fois que l'on évolue du stade Hollow et qu'on gagne... Je ne sais pas, de l'intelligence, on se rend compte que cet endroit est vraiment pourri. Le seul moyen d'espérer s'en sortir, c'est de devenir plus puissant, et à ce moment-là, ça devient la guerre. On s'entretue et on se bouffe, jusqu'à devenir assez puissant pour pouvoir buter tout le monde... Du coup, quand Aizen a instauré une hiérarchie, ça a beaucoup calmé les choses.

-Ah bon...

-Après, je ne dis pas que vivre à Las Noches était si pourri que ça. Il y avait certes énormément de mauvais côtés, mais... Devenir la fracciòn de Nnoitra-sama a vraiment été une expérience géniale. »

A peine eut-elle prononcé sa phrase que Luca se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait prêter à confusion : elle leva donc ses mains en signe de paix et les agita convulsivement, le rouge aux joues.

« Enfin, ne va pas croire que... Que je suis restée fidèle à Las Noches ! Même Nnoitra-sama n'est pas au courant que je l'ai trahit. Et cela m'arrange qu'il pense que je suis encore au service d'Aizen.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien... Tu risques de ne pas bien comprendre... Mais... J'admire énormément Nnoitra-sama. C'est un espada cruel, mauvais, méchant, sans pitié et violent, mais il est aussi l'un des seuls espada qui a comprit que nous, les fracciòn, est pas juste des pions sans sentiments.

-C'est étrange qu'il fasse partie de ceux qui l'ont remarqué, non ?

-Peut-être pas... Il a fait beaucoup de chemin, tu sais. Lorsqu'il était l'octava et que Nelliel-san le collait partout, il se sentait extrêmement rabaissé par les autres. Je pense que c'était principalement dans sa tête mais au final, même s'il lui arrive souvent de nous frapper, de nous insulter ou d'être carrément chiant avec Tesla et moi, ben...

-Ouais, je comprends. Tu l'aimes beaucoup, hein ?

-P-pas dans ce sens-là ! Nnoitra-sama déteste les femmes. Mais euh... Enfin voilà. »

Lou émit un petit ricanement.

« D'accord d'accord, j'ai compris ! T'es toute rouge, c'est vachement drôle !

-Roh ça va... »

Peut-être cette Arrancar était-elle une menteuse, mais elle était sympathique.

Pour une évolution de Hollow.

~•~

Une fois rentrée à la onzième, Luca aurait très bien voulu se laisser tomber comme un gros rocher sur son fûton. Cependant l'émetteur s'y trouvait toujours et elle devait le remettre en place. Pour ceci, elle s'approcha lentement du matelas, s'installa de manière à simuler un mouvement dans le sommeil, se saisit de l'objet et le replaça pendant son mouvement. Elle espérait sincèrement que cela ne ferait pas trop bizarre. Yumichika s'était rendormi et n'avait pas rouvert les yeux lorsqu'elle était rentrée aussi elle retint un long soupir fatigué et ferma ses yeux. Malgré que l'Arrancar avait très envie de dormir, elle mit longtemps avant de dériver.

~•~

_Plus aucune proie ne veut passer par ici... J'ai faim. Les Hollows de bas-étage devraient être assez stupides pour venir ici, non ? J'ai faim, je veux manger. Je devrais peut-être sortir. Non. Non. Je ne sortirais jamais de cette caverne. Solitude... Solitude... J'aime la solitude... Ces groupes de Hollows stupides... Ces groupes de Shinigamis stupides... Tous ces idiots qui construisent un palais en plein milieu de ce désert... Pourquoi restent-ils en groupe ? C'est idiot, non ? La solitude... Je ne me mêlerais pas à eux. Je ne suis pas faite pour ça. Je tuerais tous ceux qui entreront ici et je les boufferais. Ils sont de bien meilleure compagnie lorsqu'ils sont morts... Et qu'ils me laissent seule. Je veux rester seule à tout jamais, ne sortir de cette caverne sous aucun prétexte. Et si jamais je ne peux pas me battre contre un Hollow ou un Shinigami stupide, je m'enfuirais. Pour rester seule à tout jamais. Solitude... Je hais les autres. Ils ne sont bons qu'à me nourrir. Vivants, ils sont idiots et prennent de la place. Morts, ils sont tranquilles, silencieux... Et me laissent seule, exactement ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas qu'on me parle et je ne veux parler à personne. Qu'ils restent en groupes d'idiots, à tuer comme des idiots, à se faire tuer comme des idiots. Mieux vaut rester seule, tranquillement, sans problèmes. Parce que je hais tout le monde. _

_Un bruit de pas... Je vais enfin pouvoir bouffer ! Approche et empêtre-toi dans ma toile, je ne te parlerais même pas quand je m'approcherais silencieusement pour t'empoisonner et te tuer... Ce sera comme si j'étais seule... A condition que tu n'hurles pas. Les Hollows font un bruit si dérengeant, ils m'énèrvent et brisent le calme de cet endroit. Je les hais tous tellement, tous autant qu'ils sont, et je veux rester seule à tout jamais. _

_Un bruit. Ce qui venait d'entrer est mort. Je ne m'approcherais même pas pour aller voir ! Que la chose qui vient de tuer vienne d'elle-même, qu'elle reparte, je ne sortirais pas de mon trou pour rencontrer quelqu'un. _

_« P'tain c'quoi c'te merde ça colle ! »_

_Un shinigami ? Il est bruyant, qu'il sorte, qu'il disparaisse à jamais de ma vue ! Non, ce n'est pas un shinigami. Il est suivi d'une femme. Elle est silencieuse. Mais tant pis. Leur seule présence suffit à me rendre malade._

_« Elle est ici, Nnoitra-kun. »_

_C'est moi qu'elle regarde ? C'est de moi qu'elle s'approche ?_

_« Laissez-moi seule... Seule !_

_-Luca-chan ? Je m'appelle Nelliel._

_-Dégage !_

_-Nous venons au nom de Aizen Sosuke-sama._

_-Vas-t'en !_

_-Et lui se nomme Nnoitra._

_-Laissez-moi !_

_-Aizen-sama voudrait que tu rejoignes son palais._

_-FOUTEZ-MOI LE CAMP ! »_

_Je suis beaucoup plus grosse qu'eux. Je suis prête à les engluer, les empoisonner, les tuer. Mais ils sont au service de ce fou qui construit un palais dans ce désert idiot. Ils sont forts. Je vais fuir et ils vont me laisser seule à tout jamais... Grâce à mes huit pattes et ma toile étendue partout dans la caverne je suis extrêmement rapide. _

_« Où est-ce que tu t'enfuis putain d'araignée d'merde ?! »_

_Nnoitra se retrouve devant moi. C'est un sonido. Si pour rester seule je dois l'attaquer, soit._

~•~

« PUTAIN MAIS GUEULE PAS DE BON MATIN ESPÈCE DE CONNASSE !

-C'EST TOI QUI GUEULE PUTAIN DE CAILLOU !

-Fermez-la, vous deux...

-TA GUEULE YUMICHIKA ! »

Ayasegawa fronça ses sourcils devant la scène plus que chiante se déroulant devant ses yeux lilas : Luca et Ikkaku se foutaient sur la gueule dans les règles de l'art, ils se roulaient dessus dans leur baston, se tiraient les oreilles et les cheveux, se cognaient partout et criaient comme des Hollows affamés. La raison ? Yumichika avait voulu réveiller l'Arrancar qui faisait, semble-t-il, un rêve agité, Luca avait ouvert les yeux, avait crié de surprise, réveillant Madarame qui l'avait engueulée, enclenchant la dispute. Et là, personne n'arrivait à les séparer, pour une raison quelconque...

« J'VAIS T'BUTER ARRANCAR DE MERDE !

-JE T'ATTENDS SHINIGAMI STUPIDE ! »

Avec un long soupir, Yumichika dégaina Fuji Kujaku et le plaça entre les deux troubles-fête qui s'arrêtèrent soudain, levant des yeux surpris sur le cinquième siège qui arborait dorénavant un air assassin particulièrement effrayant. Luca fût la première à reculer devant cette vision, levant ses mains en signe de paix.

« Calme-toi Ayasegawa-san, c'est bon, c'est bon, on arrête.

-Ouah la soumise, franchement, tu m'fais honte !

-_Urusai, kuso jiji _!

-Quoi ?! Tu m'traites de vieux ?!

-Y a qu'les vieux qu'ont la boule à zéro, connard !

-Taisez-vous ! »

Comme Yumichika avait haussé la voix, les deux autres décidèrent de ne pas en rajouter. Se relevant le plus dignement possible, Luca tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses boucles emmêlées et bailla longuement avant d'empoigner ses affaires et de sortir en déclarant qu'elle allait se changer. Elle ne se rappelait pas vraiment du rêve qu'elle avait fait mais elle ressentait comme une sensation de déjà vu et elle voulait rester seule. Seule et dans le silence, comme avant, lorsqu'elle n'avait pas encore cette apparence humanoïde et avait ses huit pattes.

Cependant la solitude n'était pas chose facile à trouver dans ces quartiers et elle ne pouvait sortir sans être accompagnée, aussi elle se fit violence pour retourner dans les couloirs où elle trouva la vice-capitaine en train de faire de la trottinette autour d'un Kenpachi aussi blasé qu'un rocher millénaire. Elle les salua d'un petit sourire, Yachiru lui cria des salutations, et Luca se dirigea d'un pas mou vers les clameurs qu'elle entendait dans l'aire d'entraînement réservée à la onzième Division. Ayasegawa et Madarame se tenaient debout à regarder leurs confrères se battre comme des idiots, ce qui conforta Luca dans son envie de solitude.

_Merde, je commence à regretter ma caverne et son silence... T'façon je suis sûre que des Hollows stupides l'ont investie, maintenant._

« _Ne_ Luca, tu voudrais te battre à main nue contre eux ?, fit soudainement Ikkaku.

-Ça va pas nan ? Déjà que j'suis pas une bonne combattante avec un zanpakuto tu crois pas que j'vais y aller avec mes poings ?

-Si t'es tellement une merde pourquoi t'étais la fracciòn d'un espada ?

-Parce que j'fais des poisons connard ! Et parce que y a pas meilleur que moi pour les coups de pute dans le dos pendant que ce crétin d'idiot stupide de Tesla d'merde occupe l'ennemi.

-Et sinon, ça va les chevilles ? On dirait Yumichika !

-Ikkaku..., tonna l'intéressé.

-Bah quoi ?

-Et mes chevilles vont très bien pour ta gouverne, Môsieur. »

Luca croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se concentra sur le combat qui opposait deux hommes torses nus et musclés, se bandant et hurlant pour attaquer.

« C'est quoi le délire de se foutre à poil pour se battre au sabre ?

-C'est pour se mettre à fond !

-A fond, tu l'es _trop_, Madarame-san.

-Le guerrier l'est TOUJOURS ! »

L'Arrancar ne répondit pas, ne trouvant plus rien à ajouter. De toute façon, elle n'avait même plus envie de faire l'effort d'actionner sa mâchoire pour émettre des sons. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était se retrouver sans personne autour d'elle, dans le silence de la solitude la plus profonde. Ne supportant plus la proximité des shinigamis hurlant autour de ses oreilles, la brune tira la manche de Yumichika.

« Quoi ?

-J'en peux plus d'ce foutoir, je retourne dans la chambre.

-Je dois te raccompagner, je suppose ?, soupira-t-il.

-Peut-être. »

Luca haussa les épaules et tourna les talons, le brun la suivant dans les couloirs. Ayasegawa la retint avant qu'elle ne referme la porte de la pièce devant lui, la fixant d'un air grave qui laissa l'Arrancar indifférente dans son état d'esprit actuel.

« Je peux te faire confiance et te laisser seule, n'est-ce pas ?

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, Ayasegawa-san. Je bougerais pas d'ici de toute façon. »

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, Luca referma le battant au nez du brun et se laissa tomber sur le fûton sans chercher à s'éviter une douleur due à la chute. La solitude, enfin, elle revenait à la charge pour l'envelopper de son long manteau de calme et de silence...

~•~

« C'quoi c'te tête Yumichika ? »

Ikkaku le reluquait d'un air presque inquiet, ce qui fit vaguement soupirer le beau brun.

« Rien. »

Ayasegawa ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la précédente sortie nocturne de l'Arrancar et se posait une infinité agaçante de questions plus ou moins rationnelles à ce propos. Devait-il ne serait-ce qu'aller demander des renseignements à Renji ? Lui répondrait-il seulement ? Pourquoi, si les Capitaines étaient au courant, eux les shinigamis ne devaient pas être informés ? Yumichika soupira pour la énième fois et riva son regard violet sur Ikkaku qui s'était de nouveau concentré sur le duel. Madarame également lui posait une sale colle, et y penser le foutait toujours en rogne. Finalement, il décida de prendre congé de ses collègues et se dirigea vers la Division de ce très estimé Byakuya Kuchiki, en espérant que son vice-capitaine ne serait pas en train de forniquer avec Shuuhei...

* * *

Oui, vous avez le droit de me détester pour écrire de la merde ;)


End file.
